Dark Prodigy
by The Last Sythil
Summary: My first story so please be nice. My views on what should have happened in the Kaurava system in Dawn of War Soulstorm
1. Beginning of the End

**Dark Prodigy**

**Chapter 1**

Three armies were already on the planets when the Warp Storm was unleashed, blocking all further transportation to or communications with the world: The 252nd Conservator Regiment of the Imperial Guard, the representatives of the star system's original ruler, the Imperium of Man, who had landed on Kaurava I under the newly appointed Imperial Govenor-General Vance Stubbs; the feral Ork tribes of Kaurava II led by their Warboss Gorgutz'Ead 'Unter and the Necrons, who had been slumbering under the sands of Kaurava III, a Necron Tomb World, for millions of years. First, the Alpha Legion arrived in the name of Chaos Undivided under the Chaos Champion of Khorne Firaeveus Carron, who established a base for his forces on Kaurava IV. It is a mystery as to how the forces of the Traitor Legion arrived in the system: the Warp Storm may have brought them through the Warp or perhaps it was their presence that summoned the Warpstorm. The reason behind this is still unknown. Second, a Blood Raven Space Marine force of 5 companies led by Force Commander Captain Indrick Boreale established a base on Kaurava to end the danger posed to the Imperium by the xenos and heretics alike in the system. The Tau Empire claimed one of the moons orbiting Kaurava II as its own as the empire sought to add Kaurava to its own expanding territory and bring the concept of the Greater Good to its formerly Imperial citizens. The Tau built on the moon of Kaurava II mighty plasma cannon, the Ar'Ka Cannon, by the order of the Tau Commander Shas'O Or'es Ka. From under the sands of Kaurava III, the Necrons rose, perhaps due to the effects of the Warp Storm. In quick response to the Necrons' awakening, long unused Webway Gates flickered to life and brought the Eldar of the Ulthwe Craftworld, led by Farseer Caerys, to fight against their ancient deathless enemies who they knew had reawakened on the world. From the shadows of an Ancient Webway Gate a raiding Kabal of the Dark Eldar appeared, looking for souls and new bounty, with the Kabal of the Black Heart's Archon Tahril as their leader. The Kabal of the Black Heart was the single largest and most powerful Kabal in Commorragh, and because of this, they were the dominating power in that hidden city of the Dark Eldar. Last, but certainly not least, the Battle Sisters of the Order of the Sacred Rose, a sect of the Adepta Sororitas' Orders Militant, better known in the Imperium as the Sisters of Battle arrived and established a base on Kaurava I. They arrived to cleanse the star system of every last xeno and heretic, even if such a task led to conflict with the other servants of the Emperor already within the system. The Kaurava System contains four planets:

Kaurava I - Sisters of Battle and Imperial Guard

Kaurava II - Orks, Tau and Space Marines

Kaurava III - Necrons and Eldar

Kaurava IV - Chaos Space Marines and Dark Eldar


	2. Secrets of Lacunae

**The Moon of Lacunae**

"Build a fortress worthy of me slave!" Archon Tahril barked.

"Yes lord, whatever you like" replied the slave, quivering, fearing what Tahril would do if he failed

Tahril looked around at the wasteland of a planet called Lacunae. He had decided to set up a base here s his warband were tiring of always moving. They had followed that fool Caery's and her army ever since they left Craftworld Ulthwe. The size of her army though must have meant that Necrons were on the move wherever the Eldar were stationed. As the fortress neared completion, Tahril turned to his warriors.

"Send out a raider with two units of warriors to scout the area"

"Yes my lord!" replied the Sybarite

Tahril watched his warriors on the raiders leave the large base camp in search of the presence of any other armies on the moon.

He turned to the Raven pilots and ordered them to fly to Kaurava IV to search for any other fresh sources of souls.

**On Kaurava III**

"Farseer, we have discovered evidence of the Necrons knowing about our prescence here" reported the Guardian Exarch

"Thank you Malanis" replied Caerys

'Is there something wrong?"

"No it's just- never mind" replied Caerys "Take three units of guardians, one unit of warp spiders, 2 units of rangers and 2 vypers to explore the rest of the area"

"Yes Farseer"

Caerys watched the anti-grav falcon tanks flying off in search of any enemies.

Why do I sense this prescence? thought Caerys with a worried look on her face. After she donned her Ghosthelm she ran off to the webway assembly to sort out the building plans with the bonesingers.

**Lacunae**

"Are there any other forces on this moon?" asked Tahril

"No Archon there are none" reported the Sybarite

"So the Eldar are not here?"

"No my lord"

'Then where can they be?" asked Tahril "Have we set up a base camp for no use? Are we to destroy the hours of work to make this giant fortress because the Eldar have decided to move where the Necrons are? I say we don't, I say that we will strike from this moon and the enemy will not know of our whereabouts and we will strike fast so the enemy will not know who we are"

Tahril turned and started walking around the massive base camp that theslaves had put together. His thought were interupted by a cry and turned around to see Grumenael holding a human Scout Marine, a mandrake holding another and a talos holding one just loose enough so it wouldn't slice the human in half unless ordered to.

"Lord Tahril, this Talos found these three skulking around the camp spying on us" reported Grumenael, with a smalll grin on his face

Tahril chuckled to himself. He knew that the Haemonculus wanted to cause pain without even asking

"How did you get here?" Tahril asked

"Two things, firstly by drop pod and secondly what the hell are you?" the Scout Marine replied with terror etched on his face "Answer me! What are you?"

"Hehe... I am sure you have come up against us before but have not known who we were?" Tahril inquired "ever come up against any unkown enemies that took away your friends, family and destryoed your armies and buildings?"

"Yea why?" answered the Scout Marine being held by the Talos "And could ya ask this hell machine to loosen its grip before I get sliced in half?"

"Loosen it, Talos" ordered Grumanael "Now those unkown enemies, did they have bladed craft like those of the Eldar?"

"Are you suggesting that there is another race of Eldar altogether?" asked the Scout Marine that was being held by the Mandrake

Tahril looked at the Scout Marine with an evil look on his face and made the Scout Marine more afraid than ever.

"We are resssssponsible for the birth of one of the Chaosssss gods who goesssss by the name of Slanneshhhhhh" whispered the Mandrake

"I have no knowledge of another race of Eldar" said one of the Scout Marines, defiantly.

"Are you implying that we do not exist?" asked Tahril, who was enraged at this comment thrusting his power claw at the throat of the Scout Marine

"I'm just saying that I haven't been told about you, Eldar" said the Scout Marine, quivering in fear.

"Eldar? You call me an Eldar? HA!" laughed Tarhil pulling his arm back "We are, yet we aren't"

"You've just got me confused" said the Scout Marine

"Haven't you figured it out?" said Grumanael "We are the Eldar yet we aren't the Eldar"

"We are the Dark Eldar" announced Tahril, proudly.

"What's the difference between the Dark Eldar and the Eldar?" asked the Scout Marine

"Our armour, weapons, attitude, home and we love to experiment and torture prisoners" replied Grumanael

"I tire of talking to my enemies" said Tahril, who suddenly thrusted his claw into the Scout Marine who was being held by a Mandrake. Grumenael followed suit by putting his scissorhand into the other Scout Marines face and the Talos swiftly sliced the last of the Scout Marines in half.

"Should we send the bodies back to their commander's?" asked Grumenael

"No, let the enemy slowly figure out who we are" answered Tahril "We will strike fear into their hearts with each attack, they may not even find out who we are"

"As you wish Archon" said Grummenael

Tahril watched Grummenael and the Mandrake leave the scene and then ordered the slaves to collect the souls of the three dead Scout Marines. Tahril ordered his Incubi to check the area for any more of the foolish human soldiers. After this order Tahril entered his Fortess and made plans with all the leading officers on Lacunae on where their first attack would be.

**On Kaurava III...**

"Farseer! We have a report from the scouting force on Kaurava IV's moon and we are recieving a report as they scour the moon" shouted the Warlock Arcanis.

Caerys 's smile was concealed behind her Ghosthelm. This Warlock was easily excited by and news of other prescences that were uknown to him.

"Whats the report Arcanis?" asked Caerys, walking over to him

"Listen" replied Arcanis

*Kssch* "We've been flying around this moon for at least 10 minutes but have so far found no trace of Necrons or any othe- wait! There's something down there, pilot take us down there" reported the Warlock from Gaurdian Squad Mensha

Caerys frowned at the news of a new race that was within the Kaurava system. Is this the cause of the bad feelings that I have been getting? Caerys thought.

*Kssch* "We're turning on the vid-cams so you can see what's going on" reported the Warlock "As you can see we must remain a distance from this race until we know a little more about them but we are moving forward slowly without weapons up in case anyhting jumps out at us. We'll switch from vid-cam to the recoding drones so you get a better view of whats happening"

Caerys watched the Gaurdians, Warp Spiders, Dark Reapers, Howling Banshees, Fire Dragons and the Rangers get off the Faclon and all the units started advancing very slowly towards the dark lights at the top of the cliffs.

*Kssch* "These buidlings are covered with spikes, I can hear screaming, who is this race? It could be the demon spawned forces of Chaos but since when have they taken prisoners? I think this could be a new race alltogether. Alright everyone lets take a short bre-AARGH!" the Warlock never finished his sentenced as his body spat out blood and he fell to the ground.

Caerys watched her soldiers fall one by one to warriors who wore armour covered with spikes. The recording drones all went down in one swift blow made by large claw. The vid-cams were activated and Caerys, Arcanis and all who were in the building watched in horror as the Eldar on Kaurava IV's moon die. The last Eldar there backed up against a huge rock and scrambled over it and ran towards the Falcons. Before the Eldar could get near one they were all destroyed by females who were wearing light armour only on some parts of their body. They cackled and started slowly moving towards the Eldar and the warriors covered in spikes had their guns trained on the Eldar and they slowly moved apart as their leader walked through them. The Eldar was knocked to the ground and looked up to see the huge claw ready to bring the killing blow. The Eldar looked at the leaders face and managed to say just one last word: "Traitors" then the claw came down and the vid-cam was covered in red and then the cam stopped responding.

"Traitors? Is that it? We don't get to know who they were" shouted Arcanis, angrily

"I think Arcanis that they are, The Fallen" said Caerys with a hint of fear in her voice

"The Fallen? Frogive me Farseer, but I was only born 2,351 years ago so if they came to exist older than that, I can't help you" replied an annoyed Arcanis

"They are the darker sides of all who did, do and will exist" explained Caerys "They continued dark pleasures in ancient times and they fell victim to Slannesh"

"You mean the Chaos God of Excess? She Who Thirsts?" asked Arcanis

"Yes it is he" replied Caerys "They are known as many things but are more commonly known throughout the universe's, Craftworlds and Warp as The Dark Eldar. They are the worst foe that anyone can face, the greatest threat to the universes."

"Hang on a second, when I was young I heard of a Craftworld being attacked by our most hated foe but I just assumed it was Necrons" said Arcanis

"The Dark Eldar have been around for thousands of years" said Caerys "We'll have to report back to Craftworld Ulthwe about our newly shown enemies"

**On the moon of Kaurava IV...**

"That was extremely satisfying" cackled Grumenael, who was grinning like the maniac he was.

"Indeed, it was so satisfying to show our presence to those Craftworld idiots" said the Sybarite of The Cursed

"Our blades are red with the stains of blood once again" laughed the Hekatrix of The Vengeful Blade.

"Get the slaves to draw out the souls of these poor, unfortunate Eldar" ordered Tahril "And the rest of you, go tell the rest of the army to get ready for battle, we're leaving this moon in search of some prey!"

"Yes Archon Tahril" replied the entire of The Cursed and the Vengeful Blade.

As the Warriors and Wyches ran off to follow his orders, Tahril walked off to what was left of the Falcons. When he got there he looked through the peices of metal and the bodies of the pilots for the object of his desire. He reached into the pocket of one of the pilots and pulled out what he was looking for: A spirit stone. This would go along with all the other souls of the Dark Eldar who were killed if they weren't harvested, into the Warp and they would feed Slannesh. This was the reason why Eldar kept their souls in spirit stones whilst the Dark Eldar just wouldn't intend of dying so they just stole the souls of others and pain, fear and evil revitalised their souls just as well. Tahril held the spirit stone in his claw for a few seconds and then crushed it in one swift close of his hand. He ordered his Incubi to look for more and destroy any that were found. Tahril walked back to his fortress to discuss his plan with all the commanders that had come to the Kaurava system with him.


	3. Speed and Poison vs Daemons and Strength

**Kaurava III**

Caerys's Journal Entry: 1243

What do humans know of our pain? We have talked to them only recently. They have calmed our worries of the Necron's prescence here but my worries lie with another race. The star once lived and died at our command, and I, I who have seen the birth of stars and the death of galaxies... I am afraid. Why the humans came t talk to us I do not know but I do know one thing: I am afraid. I do not fear death. I do not fear the Necrons, I do not fear the powers of Chaos, the Tau empire, Ork hordes or any human from th Imperium. But I fear my own kin. I am afraid. After hearing of what happened to Taldeer, I think that she was lucky. Even though her soul stone is in the hands of Chaotic powers it has not been broken. She is safe from She Who Thirsts and her everlasting hunger. The one thing that I want the most is for our past to leave us and perish, thus destroying The Dark Eldar.

"Farseer, and army of The Fallen have left the moon of Lecunae and have landed on Kaurava IV" reported Arcanis

"Thank you Warlock" said Caerys, closing her journal "We are prepared for an attack made by the darker branch of our kind?"

"Yes Farseer, but-"

'Yes?"

"Must we fight? Are you sure we could not negotiate with them?"

Arcanis, I know that you like to fight but you seem fearful. Is anything wrong?"

"It's just that we are fighting our own kind, it makes me feel uneasy"

"Arcanis they will never, never truly be your kin. They travelled down the path of darkness and what has happened to them is their fault and theirs alone"

"Yes Farseer"

"That is all, Arcanis"

**Meanwhile...**

The usually quiet swamps lands of Kaurava IV was roared to life as many bladed craft descended to the ground. Archon Tahril and his Incubi stepped off the Raider and viewed the swamps. Hundreds of Dark Eldar followed suit and got off the Raiders and started to order the slaves to build a large camp. Tahril saw the reddish-pink glow of the Warp-maddened Chaos buildings. The Alpha Legion must have decided that this swamp land was too difficult on troops to take this place, thus leaving a single Chaos Sorceror in control with thousands of cultists and other chaos units. Tahril chuckled to himself at the thought of him losing to these warp-maddened minions of Slaanesh. Tahril and his force flew up into the dark clouds.

"Hellions! I want you to make hit and run attacks along with the Reaver Jetbikes. We'll follow on the Raiders and the Ravens will give you cover fire" barked Tahril

"Yeeeehaaaaaa!" shouted the Hellions and Reaver Jetbikes as they dove out of the clouds onto the startled minions of Chaos. The Chaos minions, after quickly recovering from their initial shock opened poorly aimed fire on the quickly descending Hellions and Reaver Jetbikes but their bravery lasted for at least 7 seconds as they broke ranks and started running all over the place for cover. The clouds broke as the Raiders and Ravens dove out of cloud cover. The Warriors, Wyches, Mandrakes and Archon with his Incubi leaped off the Raiders and the Scourges dove out of the clouds with their black pinions, splinter cannons and Dark Lances flashing. The Wyches dove at the Warp-mutated Marines, impalers stabbing into the mutants. The mutants retaliated with warp fie but the Wyches leaped over the mutants stabbing their impalers into the mutants' head.

Grumenael took a careful aim and readied his stinger dart to fire it at the Chaos Sorceror who was leading the forces in this area. As he was about to fire he was knocked down by an explosion which was caused by a Hell Talon plummeting to the ground, the pilot scrambling out of the craft but Grummenael leapt up and shot him in the head with the stinger. Realizing his mistake, Grumenael ran from the pilot who then exploded, his bone killing those around him, his blood eating through armour and skin. Grumenael cursed under his breath, knowing that it would take time for another to be developed, deciding what was done was done then charged at the cultists, scissorhand twitching for blood.

Tahril stabbed and hacked at the mad minions of the Warp, his Incubi following him closely. Tahril turned to see a massive warp-mutant standing behind him and was thrown back into a wall. His Incubi charged at the monstrosity but their efforts were in vain as the monster deeply inhaled, head facing the sky and spat forward a huge amount of warpfire at the charging bodyguards. Tahril got up and fired his shredder at the monster, who struggled against the thin weblike mesh that was covering it. The mesh soon started to cut the huge warp-mutant, after five seconds the mutant was in several pieces.

Grumenael soon found a clear spot and readied his stinger dart. He fired it at the Chao Sorceror and his aim was true, hitting the Sorceror in the arm. The Sorceror quickly pulled out the dart but it was too late, as the extremely unstable, virulent poison coursed around his body. He fire a clump of doombolts at the Dark Eldar as a last act to stop them but was unsuccesful in stopping them. He soon exploded, his blood and bone killing the bodygurads around him.

With the death of the Sorceror, the Chaos minion's morale soon crumbled and they surrendered. The Dark Eldar took many prisoners that day, sending some as a tribute to Commorragh, some for the Slave Chambers and the rest for Grumenaels Torture Grounds. Tahril had a new unit of Incubi recruited for him and actually put his old unit in the Black Heart Kabal's Hall of Carnage (like the hall of fame). Grummenael cackled gleefully over his victims, experimenting and torturing for many days and nights. Many of his victims were put into the Talos', others warped into Mandrakes, others become Wracks and served Grumenael and the other Haemonculi that had answered the call. Some even became Haemonculi, that is considered a great achivement and a great honour among the Haemonculus Covens. Tahril knew that the battle for Kaurava wasn't over yet, there would be more fighting to come if they were to take the entire system. But it was time to replenish Slaanesh's thirst with souls so he left the thought of it slip from his mind. By the time that they had finished feeding, it was night.

"Full moon... a perfect opportunity for another raid. Where to next pilot?" said Tahril

"Parmenie Archon" replied the pilot

"Good... Black Heart Kabal! Ripskins! Cult of Strife! Prophets of Flesh! We ride!" screamed Tahril

At these words, the warriors, wyches, mandrakes, and Haemonculi jumped onto the Raiders. The Ripskins Hellion gang (which is the dominating Hellion Gang in Commorragh) flew up after the Ravens, Ravagers, Reaver Jetbikes and Raiders. The Scourges leaped into the air and flew in he clouds so they could stealthily keep watch over the forces on the ground. The Talos', Reaver Jetbikes and Warp Beasts stuck to either skimming over the ground or running.

When Tahril and his force reached the Murad Swamplands they found nothing but bodies. The entire place was destroyed, fire all over the place. Tahril barked orders at his force and everyone began to check the area for any survivors.

"Arrrrchon!" hissed one of the Mandrakes

"What is it? asked a frantic Tahril.

"I ffffound one"

"What happened? ANSWER ME!" shouted Tahril

"W-we came under attack" croaked a Chaos Marines, with a large blade protruding from his chest, blood leaking from a few gaps in his chest. "We fell under attack so... fast! *cough cough* We thought it was you who attacked us but the enemy was just not cruel enough, another thing, they killed everyone, at least they thought everyone..."

"Tell me Warp minion, did they're guns fire white shards of crystal?" inquired Tahril

"Y-yes, why would you want to know tha-*ugh*" said the Chaos Marine as he died.

"KIRAHIL!" cursed Tahril

"Our milksop kin, they knew how weak we would be without fresh souls..." said Grumenael

"We havvvve 24 hours left to find more souls before we start feeling Ssssslaneshs' pull" hissed the Mandrake

"Then we must hasten. Dark Eldar! Onto the Raiders and on the double! We have to find fresh souls!" Tahril barked. As the last Talos and last Warp Beast left the area, Craftworld Eldar emerged from cracks, bushes and foilage.

"I didn't know they would come here so fast" said Arcanis, in awe of their determination

"If they had gotten to Kronus in time during the Dark Crusade, Taldeers soul stone wouldn't exist, she'd be alive in the Dark City, wishing she was dead." Said Caerys "It's lucky that the Mon-Keigh Space Marines won against us there. If the Dark Eldar had reached there in time, it would be devoid of all life"

"We are to go back to Kaurava III?" asked Arcanis "Because if we can deplete their intake of pain, fear, suffering and souls we could drive them from the system"

"No. They're too smart for that, they'd just go back to Commorragh for all of those things" replied Caerys

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"We wait for the dark branch of our kind to come to us, and we keep dealing with the Necrons"

"Let us go then" said Arcanis

**Elsewhere...**

As the Raiders, Ravagers, Reaver Jetbikes and Hellions screamed across the land, Scourges following above the clouds with the Ravens whilst on the ground, the Talos Pain Engines and Warp Beasts moving on the ground, all looking for one thing: prey.

"Where are we?" asked Tahril

"Somewhere amongst the Parmenian Heath Archon" replied the pilot of his personal Raider.

"Is there anything turning up on the radar? Anything?"

"No Archon, I can't see anything"

"Then we might as well leave the system"

"Archon! I've got something, an ancient gate, used to transport armies between worlds" said the excited pilot "It appears to be heavily guarded and full of fresh souls for harvesting"

"Good, EVERYONE! Into the clouds! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. The Kabal of Dark Souls

**Lacunae….**

Sorceror Kronaveius Harek slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in a cage made of bone, covered in inky darkness. Standing up, he tried to move out of the cage but was thrown back to the ground. Looking up, he saw glowing purple rings slowly coil around the bars, crackling with a malevolent energy.

"ugh, w-where am I?" he slowly asked

"In a place worse than hell, my friend" came an answer

Harek turned and for the first time saw some faint sihlouettes inside the cage.

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant Izekiel Thomesal, call-sign: Assassin, Sergeant of Squad Izekiel" replied the voice "I'm called that because of my preference for using infiltration tactics in battle, and you are?"

"Lord Kronaveius Harek of the Alpha Legion, Loyalist scum" spat Harek

"Save your anger towards our capturers"

"Who are they?"

"The most dangerous threat towards all of reality, the most dangerous foe ever to attack the Imperium, the most terrifying enemy you will ever face"

"Necrons?" asked Harek, holding his fear inwards

"Worse, much, much worse" said another voice "I'm Dark Reaper Exarch Lanik-"

"Spare me the details and tell me who they are, Craftworlder"

"Fine, they are the dark side of all eldar who did, do and will exist. They worshipped the dark, perverse powers for their own mad pleasures which eventually ended up giving birth to Slaanesh. The psychic backlash defined them as a race"

"Just tell me who they are"

"Fine Mon-keigh, they are: The Dark Eldar"

"By the Warp not them!" exclaimed Harek with fear in his voice and, if any could see his eyes, they'd see immense fear. Harek planned to ask more questions but his thoughts were interuppted as the field around the cage and the darkness faded. He looked out and saw the much-feared Dark Eldar point their guns around the cage. They parted, guns still trained on everyone and someone came through, a chalk white, bald, creature entered. It had a long gun at the end of one arm and had a set of blades that twitched like fingers( Harek guessed they were acting as his fingers) and had a maniacal grin etched across his face. He pointed his twitching blades at Izekiel and the two soldiers grabbed him and started to drag him out, the monster laughing. Harek suddenly intervened, putting an armoured fist into the face of the thing and unleashed Doombolts at the Dark Eldar with Izekiel.

"Come one everyone! RUN!" shouted Harek, supporting Izekiel. Everyone followed suit whilst the Eldar and a Tau grabbed the weapons of the fallen Dark Eldar. They destroyed cages and killed their captors. They soon were running throughout the war city that the Dark Eldar had created. When 1 prisoner was killed 3 Dark Eldar fell. Harek lead the rebellion and unleashed his power at the Dark Eldar but it wasn't enough to stop them. When they had reached the Dark Foundries they got many onto the ships and many of those ships flew to safety with a white banner to show that they weren't Dark Eldar, but some were shot down by the Dark Eldar Ravens and other vehicles but some of those were shot down by the Dark Lances on the escaping ships and the effort of those on board with guns.

"Come one, up you go" said Harek, with effort putting Izekiel onto one of the ships and turn to get everyone onto the ships

"WAIT! Why've they stopped firing?" asked Lanik

What does it matter, let's just escape this hell!" insisted the Tau

"Kais, they wouldn't have stopped firing without a good reason! I should know, they're all related to me!"

"Look! There's one! Shoot him!"

"He's not showing the same colours! Another Kabal is here?"

"Who cares? FIRE!"

Everyone started firing with the exception Lanik and Harek but all shots fired seemed to miss him.

"Why are we missing?"

"I don't know! I'm a Scout Marine and I was trained by Scout Master Cyrus and I never miss my target!"

Lanik focused on the slowly advancing and viewed him through the witch sight. He recoiled in abject horror and started running towards the ships.

"You'll never hit him!" shouted Lanik

"Then charge!" screamed Kais

"No wait!"

Despite the warning that Lanik shouted, Kais charged towards the slowly approaching enemy and drew out a sword. Suddenly the the figure flicked his hand and spears of darkness shot through Kais suspending him in mid air. Kais tried to sever the shadows but to no avail. He flicked his hand again and Kais exploded outwards in a shower of blood and gore.

"Not even a challenge" whispered the menacing figure

"All of you warm up the engines, Harek! With me!" ordered Lanik

"Who is he Eldar?" inquired Harek

"Supreme Archon Malek Sythil of the Kabal of Dark Souls, a Kabal where all in it are Darkers! Malek Sythil is the the best Darker that has ever been alive, he killed his own father to gain control of his Kabal, The Rending Talon and those you didn't join were killed on the spot. He's fought many Archons and their forces had to join his Kabal when they lost. The Rending Talon, one of he oldest Kabal's in history was destroyed and now The Dark Souls is the 2nd largest Kabal in Commorragh! He's also Asdrubael Vects adviser, making him an dangerous opponent!" explained Lanik "Harek look out!"

Harek turned around and saw the figure move his hands and a blade made of pure darkness appeared and he swung at Hareks head, Harek jumping out of the way, he unleashed doombolts at Malek, however this proved futile as Malek just absorbed it and fired them back at him but as dark energy. Harek was sent reeling back into a Raven, it's pilot about to take off. The pilot jumped out drawing out a dagger and lunged at Harek. Harek jumped out of the way and brought his bladed staff to the pilots back, killing the pilot instantly.

Lanik, on the other hand was ducking and diving away from Malek's blade and opened up his palm and released a phsycic shockwave, which blew the Archon off his feet. The Archon rose to his feet and swung at Lanik, this time hitting him in the side. Lanik unleashed another shockwave, this time throwing Malek back into a Hall of Blood. Lanik limped towards the ships but was knocked sensless and dragged off.

"Lanik!" shouted Harek, who started running after him but his path was blocked with the monster from before.

"You and I have some unfinished….. buisiness" cackled the thing

Harek charged at it but was knocked back by it's scissorhand and was hit with what looked like to be…acidic blood. Harek leaped up and smashed the thing in the face with his staff. It got up and fired a dart at Harek but Harek leaped out of the way. He got up and the next thing he saw was the scissor hand coming down to his face. Harek hit he ground, blood flowing through a large gash in his head. _No doubt it's poisoned_ Harek thought, as he watched the monster take aim at Izekiel. Everything was happening so fast that it took a while for everyone to figure out what had happened. Harek jumped up at dived at the monster but was hit with the same thing that had hit Kais. Izekiel shouted out something but Harek heard nothing, all he heard was a heartbeat and the crunching of dirt under someone's feet. He felt himself being lifted into he air and saw Malek and the spears of darkness. The last thing he ever heard were these words: "I feel honoured to have fought someone like you" then he was ripped apart.

"HAREK!" screamed Izekiel but there was nothing he could do, as the ships took off

There was respectful silence on borad for Harek but the moment was interuppted by an explosion and everyone saw the ship behind them plummet to the ground. Someone pointed and a massive ship was above the war city.

"The _Eviscerator_! Malek Sythil's flagship!"

"It's got a Soul Cannon!"

Izekiel reached for the controls and activated the Screaming Jets and they took off at an amzing speed away from the massive warship and into open space. Back on Lecunae Archon Tahril walked out of his fortress and saw the ruined torture gardens and bodies littered around the war city.

"Grumenael! What happened here?" shouted Tahril

"Er… well I….. you see" stammered the Haemonculus

"Who's responsible for this?" asked Tahril, temper flaring

"It wasn't Grumenael, Tahril" said someone "It was you're lack of security"

"Who dares speak like that to their Archon?"

"Someone who's not part of you're Kabal"

Tahril turned, claw ready for a fight and saw the _Eviscerator _and then saw a large amount of warroirs running in units of ten. Tahril ordered his force to prepare to attack but none followed this order.

"Black Heart Commorites! You follow my orders!"

The warriors in groups of ten parted and Tahril saw somone walking out. Tahril stepped back and the look on his face turned from anger to disgust.

"Malekith Sythil, what a disappointment" sneered Tahril "When Lord Vect said I'd be receiving reinforcments, I was hoping he'd send Lady Aurelia or Lord Zhuol or even Baron Saythonyx, but no, he sends you, one of the most pathetic Dark Eldar I have ever seen"

"All of you bow before the 2nd most powerful Dark Eldar in Commorragh, Archon Malekith Sythil, Supreme Archon-" started a warrior Sybarite

"SUPREME ARCHON?" screamed Tahril "2ND MOST POWERFUL DARK ELDAR IN COMMORRAGH? You're father was the Supreme Archon when I left!"

"Much has happened in Commorragh since you left Tahril" said Malek "Was it mentioned that I'm Lord Vect's adviser?"

'WHAT?"

"The Rending Talon no longer exists, now I rule the Kabal of Dark Souls the 2nd most powerful Kabal in all of Commorragh, and Lord Zhuol is dead, trying to eliminate me went against the orders of Lord Vect, and his force became part of my Kabal and this has happened around twenty times so it's no surprise that Lord Vect made me his adviser"

"But you're so young!"

"It doesn't really matter, Tahril"

Tahril turned and walked away to talk to his officers whilst Malek's army of tortured slaves started to build their own war city.

"You know our orders?" asked Malek

"Yes my lord, convince Tahrils army to join our Kabal and eliminate all those who oppose us including other Commorites" replied his Trueborn

"Good, start phase one"

"As you command, Supreme Archon Malekith Sythil" said his trueborn all at once with a small bow


	5. Suspiscions abound

**Much Later….**

"We'll stir up thoughts of rebellion here, here and here" explained Malek "These are the main points that Archon Tahril's most loyal followers, who won't join us, will gather. Once they've been taken out, Tahril's role as an Archon will be ended by us and his own followers."

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" asked one of Malek's Archons

"We are following orders from Lord Vect" sadi Malek "Tahril has become an embarrassment to Commorragh and to Lord Vect's Kabal"

"For Commorragh"

"For Commorragh" muttered everyone else as they cut their wrists and held their arms out, letting the blood drip onto the floor. After they pulled their arms back, a Sybarite walked through the door, bowing when he reached Malek and the others.

"Everyone knows what to do" reported the Sybarite "We await your order, Supreme Archon"

"Go; deceive Tahril's fools into fighting for us"

The Sybarite bowed slightly and left the building, Malek turning back to the Archons and others. Malek rose into the air, shadows coiling around him, lifting him off the ground.

"As my attendant's, I expect you to do all you can to turn Tahril's men on him" said Malek "Those who do not turn, will die or become our slaves, for the Kabal of Dark Souls!"

At these words Malek and all in the room opened their palm and shadows slithered out of their hands and gathered in the centre of the room, creating the banner of the Kabal of Dark Souls.

**Meanwhile, at the other side of the massive war city….**

Tahril walked around his side of the war city, watching the kabalite's of the Dark Souls talk to his own men. He did not like those shadow manipulators, letting darkness do their dirty work instead of fighting the enemy themselves. Striking then disappearing even faster than other Dark Eldar do. Malek was the worst of them; Tahril had hated him ever since he met him. He had respected his father for staying Supreme Archon of a Kabal for so long and for his dedication to Commorragh and Lord Vect. Always doing what Lord Vect would ask him to do, always doing what was best for Commorragh. Malek inherited this loyalty but had also inherited his mother's wit. He is the only reason why the Kabal of The Rending Talon and the Poisoned Tongue Kabal never worked together; Malek had challenged Lady Malys to a battle of wits and, surprisingly, emerged triumphant. Lady Malys was furious, that a mere Dark Eldar adolescent had beaten her in verbal combat. She sent many assassins after him, all of them with their own blades in their chest found dead at her doorstep. But the hatred between Malek and himself was neve ended because he knew something that Malek wanted no one but him to know. Imagine, if all of Commorragh found out that "Supreme Archon" Malekith Sythil was a-

Tahril's thoughts were interrupted by some of his men, who were shouting at one of Malek's soldiers.

"Are you saying that you're Kabal exceeds ours?" shouted one of Tahril's warriors

"Yes I am!" shouted back Malek's soldier

Tahril walked over to the arguers and got in between them as they started throwing punches at them.

"Alright, alright!" shouted Tahril "You! Back to your posts! And you, back to your own quarter!"

As the arguers left the area, Tahril walked back to his fortress. As he was walking back he was aware that his soldiers were staring at him and where whispering. As Tahril walked into his room, he frowned. Something just wasn't right, why were his soldiers staring at him and whispering? He didn't like it at all. Since the arrival of Malek, things had gone surprisingly well. The Alpha Legion of Chaos had been wiped out on their Peninsula; they had gained control of Kaurava IV and they had just gained control of a small portal gate on Kaurava II from the pompous Tau.

"Guards! I want you to seal every entrance into this fortress; I don't any trigger happy Dark Souls Commorites sneaking in here. Also put movement detectors in every shadow, those Commorites are known for being able to appear from any shadow" ordered Tahril

"Yes sir"

Tahril undressed and put something else on. He had just turned out the light when he was suddenly picked up and thrown against the room. Tahril got up and looked around the room, spotting his attacker. All Dark Eldar can see exceptionally well in darkness, as Commorragh is a city, with little light, but this darkness was different. It was unnatural, only one thing could be the cause of this; a Darker had teleported into his room before he had gotten there. Tahril was ducking and diving out of the way each time his attacker swiped at him with his blade. If only he could get to his Power Claw, he could hold out a bit longer until the guards smashed the door down.

"Is this all you can do? Running away from each attempted hit?"

"No" simply replied Tahril, as he jumped towards the attacker. Tahril landed next to him and his foot met his attackers face, knocking the attacker to the ground. Even though the attacker was getting up, the temporary victory gave Tahril enough time to put on and activate his Power Claw. Both of the Dark Eldar charged at each other, weapons flashing back and forth, each of them trying to find a weakness that could end the duel. Tahril could sense his opponent had not expected things to turn against him like this, the attacker only thought that it would just another easy assassination. Tahril saw the blade coming up from the attacker's side and jumped out of the way, only to see the sword flash across his face. Tahril cursed himself, a feint he should have seen. Now he had a scar across his left cheek and scars from the blades made of pure darkness and Commorrite metal never healed. Only the Kabal of Dark Souls used those kinds of weapons now.

"It's been nice, getting to know you but I must take my leave"

"You're Supreme Archon won't be getting away with this!" shouted Tahril

"You think he ordered me to do this?" asked the attacker "How do you know I wasn't paid to do this by someone else?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Malek didn't tell me to do this" said the attacker; Tahril could see the smirk on his face "Someone else did"

"Who?"

"You'll see sooner or later" said the attacker, stepping backwards into the shadows. Tahril started to run towards him, knowing he was going to teleport back to wherever he came from but stopped knowing there was no point to it "And if you know what's good for you, I'd try finding out sooner"

The darkness soon faded into nothing and the door fell to the ground. Tahril could see that the guards had finally resorted to using a Disintegrator Cannon to get in.

"Archon, your face!" pointed one of the guards

"I know" replied Tahril calmly, wiping the blood off "It'll stop bleeding soon"

"I apologize Archon, the blame is mine" stepped forward the guard whom he had talked to before the attack

"No, what's done is done" said Tahril, shaking his head "The matter of punishment shall be discussed with Malek Sythil, one of his followers did this"

"I've never seen Archon Tahril like this before" whispered one of the guards "He's just been attacked and he's so calm"

"It's just an illusion. Archon Tahril is known for being calm when something bad has happened to him and then he explodes with rage" explained one of the other guards "It's quite an amusing spectacle"


	6. Seeking an audience with Lord Vect

**Later…..**

"We'll get all of Tahril's soldiers who join us to gather here" pointed Malek "Once our victory in this system is over, we'll get rid of them. I have no use for Tahril's men, as they could be used against me by Lord Vect"

"Sir, can you hear something?" asked a Dracon

"Hear what?" asked Malek and then he heard the noises. It sounded like there was a scuffle outside, Malek reached for the communicator to ask the guards what was going on but all he heard was static. Turning off the communicator he turned towards everyone else and sighed.

"Call some soldiers, I think we have a prob-"

Malek's sentence was interrupted as the doors flew open. Through the smoke came the figure of Archon Tahril, who could be in a better mood.

'Archon Tahril, what a pleasant surprise" greeted Malek calmly

"Don't give me that kind of tone!" raged Tahril "Not long ago I was attacked!"

"So?"

"This attacker was of your Kabal!" flustered Tahril

"I ordered no such act!" shouted back Malek, whose temper was beginning to rise

"I know that but there is the matter of punishment!"

"Take the matter up with….._Lord Vect_" said Malek, who trailed off in realisation

"What is it?"

"No matter that you should mull your tiny brain over! Now leave!"

"I will not be spoken to like that by a Dark Eldar adolescent!"

"Just because I am much younger than you doesn't mean I can't discuss the matter of your title of Archon being removed with Lord Vect!"

That last remark seemed to silence Tahril, as he knew that if he made one more remark, he would lose his title and become an outcast of Dark Eldar society. As Tahril made his way back to his side of the war-city Malek started calling together his most trusted and most experienced Sybarii, Hekatrii, Solarii and Klaiveii. As the group made their way towards the crackling Webway Gate on Lacunae, their path was blocked by Tahril and his Incubi.

"Tell me where you're going" asked Tahril, as politely as he could

"That is none of your concern" snapped Malek

"Tell me, or I'll disconnect the portal from Commorragh"

"You don't even know how to do that"

"There's always a first time"

"Fine, we're going to Commorragh, to talk to Lord Vect"

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Oh" said Tahril, looking a little disappointed "Can you tell me why?"

"Absolutely not"

"Just go" exhaled Tahril who started slouch where he was standing, pointing at the Gate. Obviously he couldn't stay this polite for any longer.

"Let's go" said Malek and he and his group of chosen Sybarii, Hekatrii, Solarii and Klaiveii entered the portal. It was like walking through a curtain but it felt slightly different, the purplish glow started to turn a light blue and white; they were in the Webway. Through the open portal doors into realspace, they could see battles, Dark Eldar realspace raids and they even saw the fabled "War in The Webway", a war in which thousands of Dark Eldar along with many troupes of Harlequins are against a coven of the Thousand Sons Legion Sorcerers.

"Why are they fighting?" asked one of the Sybarii

"The Sorcerers tried to gain access to Commorragh through an ancient ritual but were interrupted by the Dark Eldar and Harlequin troupes over there" explained Malek "The fighting go so intense that the fabric of that part of the Webway was breached. The arterial walls of the Webway buckled and burst and the resultant backlash stranded the fighters in a shattered pocket of reality, for all to see, and there is no way out. It is rumoured that they will be stuck through an endless cycle of war and rebirth for the rest of time"

"Can't we get them out?"

"Forces have tried but they have only been able to join the conflict" said Malek "The same has happened with the Thousand Sons Legion"

"How long until we reach Commorragh?" asked one of Solarii

"Look ahead, my friend" pointed Malek

At the end of the walkway was a huge portal, through which dark spires and the stench of the dead and dying was strong. They walked through another purplish glowing curtain to the smell of the fate worse than death, for an enemy anyway; they had reached Commorragh. As they made their way through Port Carbine towards High Commorragh, they were confronted by many other Dark Eldar, all of whom lost the fight. They reached High Commorragh within a matter of hours but Malek didn't care, all he wanted to do right now was go off at Lord Vect. When they reached his palace, they entered and saw a long line of Dark Eldar waiting to see him.

"Excuse me" started Malek "I need to see Lord Vect, it's an urgent matter"

"Join the queue" came a lazy answer from the Dracon who was at the desk

"I don't have time for this shit" replied Malek, who started to walk towards the doors to the Hallways of Lord Vect's palace but his path was blocked by a huge Dark Eldar, riddled with muscles. He must have been one of those Dark Eldar who had exchanged sped and agility for brute strength and endurance.

"Listen buddy, I've been waiting for two days to see Lord Vect and you think you can just skip this queue?"

"To put it simply for you, yes"

"Well, that's the wrong answer" replied the muscle ridden Dark Eldar, who threw a punch at Malek's face. Malek in turn, spun out of the way and plunged a knife into the Dark Eldar's belly. The Dark Eldar collapsed to the ground almost instantaneous as the poison took effect. The rest of the queue started to riot and one of Malek's Solarii pulled out two Shardcarbines and started firing into the roof. This seemed to quiet everyone down and Malek and his men proceeded towards the hallways. As they walked towards the giant doors two Dracons stopped Malek. It was Lord Vect's twin guards, very formidable and dangerous enemies.

"You can't enter here now" said one of the Dracons, his helmet making his voice sound rather dangerous

"I am Lord Vect's adviser" replied Malek, with his head held high

"Lord Vect is busy talking to Lady Aurelia Malys of the Kabal of the Poisoned Tongue" said the other with a slight turn of her head, her voice sounding more dangerous than the others

"What?" exclaimed Malek in disbelief "Is this some kind of joke? You twins better shed some light on this or else!"

"Leave now or we'll force you to" replied the twins, one in a sinister tone, the other in a mocking tone, the words blending disturbingly into one

Malek opened his mouth to shout back an insult but his mouth quickly shut itself. He felt strange, like there was another presence in the room. It was only then he realised that Ni'amech was taking control. Malek had defied Ni'amech so many times from taking control but this time, he had gone too far. Malek started to hunch over and scream out in pain, his eyes turning completely black.

"Solarii! Klaiveii! Sybarii! Hekatrii! RUN!" shouted Malek, his companions heeding his word, fled back to the outside.

"What the heck?" exclaimed one of the twins, in surprise

"What's going on?" shouted the other, in fear

"Calling all guards, Lord Vect's adviser is changing, we need assistance, I repeat we need assist-"the head of that twin was cut completely off as she tried to call for backup

"Shia'dess! NO!" screamed the other twin, who charged at Malek to kill him for killing his twin sister. As he pulled out his sword, Malek's appeared out of thin air and he drove it through the other twin. Malek turned towards the large doors and put his hand only a metre away from the doors and black lightning flew out into the doors, knocking them over. Malek put his arm down and walked towards the throne of Lord Vect, who was looking at Malek with both anger and fear. Lady Malys was completely aghast with what she was seeing.

"MALEK!" shouted Lord Vect, stopping Malek in his tracks "How dare you attack me?"

"He come not to attack you, but to merely inquire on why you sent an assassin from his Kabal to attack Tahril" answered Malek, in a voice that was not his own

"Malek?" asked Malys in curiosity "What happened to your voice?"

"I am Ni'amech" announced Malek, proudly "I am a daemon who came into Malek long ago, I can only take control of him in times of his complete rage, learning that you were speaking with Malys here was what triggered it"

Malek rose into the air, so he could be eye level with Vect and Malys

"How long are these possessions for?" asked Vect

"It depends on how-Aargh!" Malek screamed in pain once more and his eyes started turning back to normal "Lord Vect! Help me!"

"Don't" gestured Malys

"Help him" said lord Vect rising to his feet

"My lord-"started Malys

"That will be all, Aurelia" said Lord Vect

"Yes sir" said Malys, bowing slightly she turned to leave

When Malys had left, Malek turned back to normal, except, a form of some sort came out of his mouth and it dissipated. He struggled to get up and Vect's guards ran to Malek and helped him up. After this rare act of kindness, they quickly went back to being motionless guards.

"I apologize my lord, I promise there will be no more of that" said Malek with his head down

"That was Ni'amech coming out of you?" inquired Lord Vect

"Yes sir, I forced him out of me"

"Good, how long was he inside you?"

"200 years, my Lord"

"He possessed you as a child?"

"Yes sir"

"Well, enough of that matter, why did you come all the way to Commorragh yourself to see me? I doubt you're stopping by for a friendly chat"

"Why did you send that assassin from my Kabal to attack Tahril?"

"You've been taking your time out there Malek; I want this operation to wield produce"

"Produce? We've almost taken the entire Kaurava system and you think that we haven't produced anything?"

"I mean on our front, I want results Malek" said Lord Vect "And those results are Tahril's head"

"I cannot believe this!" shouted Malek "We were this close to those results and you just set us back many weeks worth of planning with your little stunt with the assassin!"

"Do not raise your voice at me" whispered Vect

"I am not finished yet!" raged Malek

"Do as I say!" shouted Vect

"I'll kill you!" screamed Malek, voice brimming with hatred

"Like you killed your own father, you filthy human-born?" shouted Vect, who knew that this would shut him up

Malek said nothing as he forced the thought of pulling out his blade and spilling Vect's blood all over that throne of his, down his throat

"How long have you known that, Vect?"

"You will address me as Lord Vect and I have known for a very long time" said Vect "I knew straight after you were born, your father told me"

"I'm leaving now" said Malek with his back turned "And tell anyone about what I am, and you'll find my blade inside you"

Malek walked through the doors and out of the building, his followers close behind him. As they reached the portal connected to Lacunae, Malek knew that the operation would have to go ahead, sooner than planned. When they stepped on Kauravan ground, Malek had to get a message to Tahril's men who had joined him and his own soldiers.

"All of you, when we get back I want you to get everyone ready for the overthrow of Tahril" said Malek

"But sir, the recent attack on Tahril has set us back quite a bit" spoke up one of the Sybarii

"Then we must strike now, he won't be a major threat as he'll be trying to register on what's going on"

Once they walked through the portal of Lacunae, Malek's followers scattered to spread the word of "Operation: Results" was going to be carried out on that day. As Malek went into his fortress, he knew that he had to disconnect the portal to stop Tahril and his men escaping into Commorragh


	7. Operation Results

"I can see Mr 'Needs to work on his personality' has returned after seeking his audience with Lord Vect" said Tahril, walking up to him

"And I can see that Mr 'Has anger issues' has finally calmed down" retorted Malek

"Harrumph" was all Tahril could manage to say

"Listen Tahril, the portal to Commorragh is having problems so we're gonna have to shut it down in a couple of hours"

"Fine" said Tahril, walking off to the Halls of Blood

"Yranque?" asked Malek into his comm "I need you to gather your forces, we're killing Tahril today"

"But my lord, are you sure about this?" asked Haemonculus Ancient Yranque Carnimain

"Yes, now you'll have two hours to muster and bring all Dark Souls Commorites you can" explained Malek "As soon as a minute has passed from two hours, I will shut the portal, on my signal once you're here, we'll attack. Many of Tahril's followers will join us, if you see anyone with the mark of Dark Khaine, they're on our side"

"Yes, my lord" responded Yranque, as he cut off the communication

Within the space of an hour, many Commorites had come to Lacunae, Yranque at their lead. Though not just from The Kabal of Dark Souls, there were Wyches and Beastmaster's, with their Donorian Clawed Fiends, Khymerae and Razorwing Flocks all from the Cult of the Seventh Curse and there were many from The Dark Covenant, a Haemonculi Coven founded by Yranque. A coven that not only focused on experimenting and torturing its captives, but a coven that also focused on modification to the body. For example, new organs, liquids that would help blood clot at wounds and the skin would start to knit itself back together. Many of these modifications were like the human Space Marines but the goal was not to make a warrior built for brute force but a warrior built for speed, agility, strength and other virtues.

"This is all?" asked Malek

"Yes sir, many of your followers is either busy on realspace raids or are elsewhere" answered Yranque

"They all know the plan"

"Good, Wait for my signal"

As Yranque moved off, Tahril approached Malek with a look of inquiry on his almost bone-white face.

"What's with all these reinforcement's Malek? Feel unsafe among those of the Kabal of the Black Heart?" asked Tahril laughing at his own joke, though no one else did.

Once Tahril noticed that no one was laughing but him he cleared his throat and looked at Malek as if he actually expected an answer.

"Tahril not now" replied Malek, sighing

"Don't act like a child and ignore me" said Tahril

"By Shiamesh, Commorragh could do better without you and your family. The Tahril family has always been a bother for Commorragh"

"Commorragh could be much better without you filthy human-born" retorted Tahril, who was proud of himself for coming up with that comeback.

However, the result Tahril got was not the one he expected. Instead of Malek storming off in anger, Tahril was thrown backwards into a building. He got up and looked at Malek with surprise, he had no idea that Malek would ever do that; assault an Archon of The Black Heart Kabal.

"I tire of this" said Malek, who raised his wrist to his face and spoke into the comm built into it, magnifying these words "Operation Results is ago, I repeat Operation Results is ago!"

After these words Malek ran towards Tahril's Incubi, drawing his blade. The Incubi ran towards Malek, Tormenter Helms firing, Punisher's held high to strike his face. Malek, dodging all of these blows and sending one sharpened spear of shadows straight through the Incubi. Tahril watched in abject horror as his Elite Bloodguard Incubi, were felled in one move. Tahril ran and hid and watched the ensuing battle. Those from the Kabal of Dark Souls, The Seventh Curse, The Dark Covenant and even those from his own Kabal turned against him. He realised that the enemy were all sporting the Mark of Dark Khaine on their chest. Those who did not must still be loyal to him. He watched the battle in the air between the Scourges of the Black Heart and the Dark Souls, the battle between the Reavers and the Reaver Jetbikes, the battle between the Ravens and the Razorwing Jetfighters. It was a battle of the old Dark Eldar versus the Dark Eldar that filled Commorragh today. Tahril's cover was soon discovered and he was forced to fight. His Agoniser Claw flashed back and forth, cutting open the Mandrakes that had found him. These Mandrakes were different, throwing icy cold balls of fire at their enemies; these Mandrakes must have come from Commorragh with Malek. Tahril started wondering what he payed them with but told himself to snap out of it. He needed to concentrate on how he was going to get out of here when he saw a portal explode open and more Black Heart Kabalite's poured through. Before Tahril could get near the portal, a whip of darkness flew straight towards it and the portal turned black, collapsing in on itself, killing all within it.

"Find Tahril!" shouted Malek "But leave him to me!"

"Yes sir!" replied his Trueborn

As Tahril ran from the Wyches of the Seventh Curse Cult, he cursed Malek with every known Dark Eldar curse and the like. He soon lost the Wyches but kept his guard up in case he was suddenly attacked by another one of Malek's followers. He was not; however prepared to believe that many of his own troops had betrayed him, his own men, who had loyally fought beside him in many battles. He soon heard the sound of feet crunching the dirt and the sound was closing in. He was amazed at how quite things were, this far from the main centre of battle. The only fighting going on this far from the war-city was between the Scourges and Hellions of both Kabals. As he was running from the advancing Wyches, he stopped as he watched a Scourge from his Kabal fall from the sky. When it hit the ground, Tahril got an idea, although it was a rather foolish plan.

"If this fails, I am going to hate myself for a long time" said Tahril facing the sky. He soon spread the wings that belonged to the now dead Scourge as his way out of here "Here goes nothing"

Tahril soon shot up into the air, at a speed that was too much for him. He had never flown anything more that a Raven fighter in his life. Now he was using a pair of Scourge wings, wings that used to just be jump-packs in the shape of wings but nowadays, Scourges had actual wings that were surgically placed there. It was a long, painful and sometimes fatal process.

Tahril flew back towards the war-city, where the battle was still raging; he had picked up the dead Scourge's Splinter Cannon and wanted to have a word with those of the Kabal of Dark Souls. He had already disposed of the Wyches chasing him but it was not enough, Tahril's appetite for death had become insatiable, his anger at its peak. He wanted blood and revenge, and when this battle was over he was going to add Malek's entire body to his trophy collection.

Malek could sense that Tahril was angry and out of control. It had all gone according to plan, once Tahril was angry, he wouldn't be able to think straight and he would make brash moves. Malek quickly turned and put up a shield of darkness around him as shards flew straight towards him, turning the shield into a blot of shadow and flung it at Tahril who was unable to act fast enough and was thrown backwards to the ground.

The Scourge wings crushed, Tahril charged at Malek, Agoniser Claw held up behind him. Malek followed suit, by summoning his dark sword and charged at Tahril. Their weapons met with a great clang as they duelled in an open space, Malek jumping back and forth, sword flashing, Tahril swinging his claw in and out, his claw crackling with energy. Malek jumped to the side, plunging his blade into Tahril's leg. Tahril howled in pain as the sword soon unleashed dark energy into his leg and knocked Malek to the ground, cutting Malek's arm with his claw. Malek rolled around, wracked with unnatural pain, and said in his head;_ so this is what pain is….._

Malek jumped up once the pain had faded and delivered a kick to Tahril's face, forcing him back to a large cage. Tahril ducked as Malek's blade tried to pin him to the wall of the cage and rolled away, once he got up he started running towards the Dark Foundries where he found his Raven Fighter; The Shrieker. As Malek watched Tahril gun the engines, he teleported back to his Dark Foundries, where he got into his Razorwing Jetfighter; The ShadowSword.


	8. The Dark Avatar

Malek took off after The Shrieker and started firing his Dark Lances at Tahril's Raven fighter, but Tahril must have paid a lot of attention when he was learning how to fly his Raven. Malek had listened well too but was not trained in aerial combat against Raven Fighters. He knew the weaknesses and strengths of Dark Eldar Razorwings, Voidraven Bombers, Venoms, Ravagers, Raiders and other Dark Eldar vehicles but not the old vehicles, Ravens were now used in Commorragh by those who either had not known about the new vehicles, weapons and armour and ideas or those who had chosen to keep things traditional. Tahril and his warband weren't in Commorragh at the Time of Change, so they may have in terms of weaponry Tahril's warband had a disadvantage but that didn't mean it made them less dangerous. One of Malek's many ideas's popped into his head and he sped up and zoomed straight past Tahril, at an alarmingly close distance between his Razorwing and Tahril's Raven. Tahril was confused at this move but decided that he couldn't miss an opportunity like this. Ignoring any thought of danger, Tahril fired his Splinter cannon that was mounted above the cockpit and fired the Dark Lances that were on both wings. Malek knew that Tahril would make a move against Malek; Tahril's judgement was clouded with anger and bloodlust.

Malek suddenly flew up in a 90 degree angle and opened up a Webway portal and it closed as soon as he was in it. Tahril was confused at this movement and opened the cockpit to look out at the battle below him to see if there was something happening below him. He saw nothing and he closed the cockpit and stopped flying and his Raven just hung there, in the air, and saw a flash in the top of his eyes and he look up, only to see The ShadowSword bearing down on him. Tahril quickly gunned the engines and shot forwards but wasn't fast enough as 3 Dark Lance beams pierced his fighter, the fourth just narrowly missing him. His ship going down, all Tahril could do was assume a crash position, as his ship with a large banging noise smashed through the pylons at the top of the Thermo Power Generators in the area's that were full of Slag Deposits. His ship hit the ground with a loud scraping noise as it scraped along the ground and came to a stop just in front of his main Kabal Fortress. Tahril ran inside his fortress as he saw Malek land and jump out, blade in hand, and Malek followed. As Malek neared the Fortress its gates closed but that proved no problem for him as he smashed them open with a fist made of darkness and ran inside looking for Tahril.

"Tahril!" shouted Malek "We finish this, here and now!"

As Malek searched the place for Tahril, he became aware that there was a low humming noise that was coming from a room with a huge, closed door. As Malek reached for the control panel to open it but stopped as a small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him "DON'T OPEN IT!" Malek trusted his instincts and instead got shadows to do it for him. As soon as the door was open, Malek dived for cover as a huge Disintegrator Cannon fired. He looked at what had shot at him and grinned, it looked like he was going to get a challenge as he got out from his cover and assumed a stance as if he was having a chat with the Dark Eldar Titan, activated and operated by Tahril.

"Yes!" shouted Malek "It looks like you got a good idea in your head for once Tahril!"

The Titan stayed silent as it changed its Dark Lance to a Large Agoniser Claw but it kept the Disintegrator Cannon out.

"Tahril, I know you can hear me!" shouted Malek "And I know that this Titan was created by the Rending Talon"

"How do you know that?" came a metallic, loud voice

"It's sporting the Rending Talon's colours and mark!" replied Malek "And I also know that my father gave it to you to help you and as a gift"

"You know too much for your own good, Malek" said the voice

"Then silence me!" shouted back Malek, assuming a fighting stance "Or you can at least try!"

Tahril took the bait and slammed the ground with his fist, Malek narrowly avoiding it by rolling away. Malek climbed onto the fist and his entire body started crackling with dark energy. Malek knew that this was a risky move, storing up so much darkness but it was worth a try, as he let it flow out in the form of dark lightning, shocking zapping the Titan, the Titan falling to its knees and letting out a sigh. Malek laughed at Tahril, an Archon who had failed The Black Heart Kabal, Lord Vect and Commorragh. But Malek's mirth was short lived as the Titan rose to its feet slowly, weapons activating.

"You haven't taken me down yet, Sythil!" shouted the voice

Malek ran towards the Titan, blade in hand. He tried to remember the plans for the Titan as he and his father had planned its construction, a weapon for Commorragh that was…. _unstoppable_.

Malek suddenly remembered it, the Titan was made out a metal that self-repaired itself, it's systems inside of it did this too. The user's nervous system was bound with the Titan until the Titan was either blown apart or the user had gotten out of it. The weapons that changed from ranged to close combat were the best Dark Eldar weapons made in history. Malek did remember as well, it's one weakness; a sword imbued with darkness and that sword was the sword of Khaine but not just any Avatar of Khaine, the Dark Eldar one. The Dark Eldar had been trying to match the problem of their Craftworld kin and their Avatar of Khaine. They had succeeded in making a Dark Avatar of Khaine but the transformation was too risky, all who had tried were killed in the attempt. Male had studied the transformation but had never tried it.

Even someone as experienced as him was too worried about the results. It was a risky idea but it was the only thing that could destroy the Titan, other than blowing it up. Between the option of risking his life by trying to turn into the Dark Avatar of Khaine and safely killing Tahril in an explosion, he preferred the more dangerous one, he had always been taking risks ever since he was 7, when he had stolen a Helliarch's skyboard and had flown to Lord Vect's palace, where he crashed into a meeting. All the other Archons pulled their weapons on him, but Lord Vect realised his potential to be a great Archon and took pity on him and told the other Archons to put their weapons away. When Supreme Archon of the Kabal of The Rending Talon, Velspect Sythil turned up looking frantically for his son, he found him with Lord Vect and Malek and Malek were having a conversation about what Malek wanted to be when he was at the age of 16, the age when Dark Eldar adolescents strike out on their own. Velspect took Malek from Lord Vect, sincerely apologizing to him for the disturbance and told him what had happened. Vect listened with interest and laughed, saying that Malek had great potential and would be a great Supreme Archon of the Kabal of The Rending Talon. Of course though, what else happened between him and Lord Vect that day was a story for another time. But still, reflecting on his past was always something fun to do. Malek leaped backwards through an open door and out to the battle that was still occurring outside. The entire Kabal Fortress collapsed as the Titan walked out, Disintegrator Cannon flashing, The Dark Covenant's followers falling as they rushed towards the Titan to protect Malek from the blast, throwing him out of the way. Malek called off all of his followers, telling them to fight their own battles. Malek charged at the Titan, body crackling with dark energy, stopping at its feet. He began the process by cutting his arm and letting the blood drip out into a bowl made of darkness, he then offered the blood to Khaine, Bloody Handed God of War, the only Eldar god held with high regard in Commorragh. There was a red glow and the face of Khaine appeared before Malek, bellowing his might to all, startling many but most continued the fight. Khaine opened his mouth and chanted and there was an explosion of darkness around Malek, isolating him from all but Khaine.


	9. Tahril's Reckoning

You have come far, Sythil" said Khaine

"My lord Khaine" said Malek "Please, grant me the power to become a Dark Avatar form of you"

"Will much blood be spilt" asked Khaine

"There will be much blood spilt, my lord" answered Malek

"Then I shall grant you my power, young one" said Khaine "But if little blood is shed, your own shall fill my cauldron"

"You have my word, god of War" said Malek, on his knees "The ground will forever be stained with their blood"

Malek's entire body started glowing black and red, his eyes turned an unnatural black, as dark as his blade. His entire body was engulfed in flames and he was gone. The black sphere was retracting and everyone stopped fighting watching what was going on, even Tahril was curious as to what happened. The entire moon went quiet and all attention was on the spot where Malek had once been.

Yranque knew what had happened, Malek tried to turn into the Dark Avatar of Khaine but the power had been too much for him and the flames took him, Malekith Shaed Sythil was no more concluded Yranque, and with no children, the Kabal of Dark Souls would either get a Supreme Archon through civil war or the entire Kabal would collapse in on itself. As everyone started to walk away, there as a low boom, which everyone heard, it was coming from over the hills. Tahril turned towards the hills and he saw a dark shape moving over there. He saw the Widowmaker, the sword of Khaine, which meant only one thing; The Eldar were attacking. Tahril shouted out a warning to all the others and everyone rushed to grab their weapons after they had dropped them after what had happened. Tahril let loose his Disintegrator Cannon and kept up a steady stream of fire but the dark matter just bounced of a Shadow Field that was around the Avatar of Khaine. Tahril's eyes suddenly snapped open in realisation, _Shadow Field_, which must mean that…. Malek had done the impossible; he had turned into the Dark Avatar of Khaine and survived. He stepped backwards in fear but then told himself that he must stand strong.

Malek walked to the top of the hill and let loose a roar, startling the Dark Eldar in the war-city below. He advanced down the hill, The Widowmaker held high.

"Dark Souls Kabalites! Seventh Curse Cult followers! The Dark Covenants denizens!" shouted Malek "With Me! Let's finish this! The killing game begins…"

Malek charged towards the battle between the weary Black Heart Kabalites and the newly inspired Dark Souls Kabalites. The appearance of Malek inspired them to lengths unmeasurable. Malek swung The Widowmaker back and forth, blood staining the ground; he wanted to make sure his promise to Khaine came true. He walked towards the Titan and assumed a fighting stance, this was it; Tahrils last battle, Khaine had finally come to claim his blood. The Titan charged towards Malek, a blade made of pure dark matter erupting from its sheath, blade raised above its head. Tahril let out a cry and his blade met Malek's sparks shooting out from both swords. Malek was swinging The Widowmaker back and forth and shot out dark fire, an ability that the Dark Avatar of Khaine could use to counter the Eldar Avatar of Khaine which could stab it's sword into the ground and make a huge plume of fire that went straight towards the designated target. Malek was firing dark fireballs at the Titan and Tahril had to make a huge effort to dodge each one of them, this Titan was designed for speed and power, not endurance, if Malek could fire a well-placed shot, the Titan would go down and Malek would finish Tahril. Then all he would need to do is to take out the Eldar stronghold in The Upper Wastes and the Kaurava System would be theirs for the looting. Malek dodged a blow from the dark matter sword and quickly drove his sword through the Titan, dark fire erupting from the blade and the Titan caught fire quickly. Malek took out the sword and turned back into himself, his promise to Khaine fulfilled as blood was flowing on the ground, in some places it was ankle deep. The power of the Dark Avatar of Khaine was now his for the keeping. Malek watched the Titan fall on top of the main Kabal Fortress of the Kabal of The Black Heart. Malek watched as Tahril quickly got out of the Titan as it exploded and Malek walked slowly over to Tahril, knowing Tahril was fully aware.

Tahril jumped up, Agoniser Claw brandished to kill but Malek foresaw this move and spun around, slicing Tahril in the side. Tahril fell down in pain, knowing that if he won this battle, that wound would never heal, but that was matter to discuss later. Tahril spun and narrowly missed taking off Malek's head, cutting Malek in the shoulder. Malek cried out in pain but remained strong, Tahril was becoming keenly interested; Malek had ignored the pain of an Agoniser Claw. Malek seized the moment and following his initiative, he plunged his blade into Tahrils black heart, Tahril jumping out of the way, narrowly avoiding another wound. Malek cursed and fought with even more ferocity, he could tell Tahril was tiring but Malek; oh he was getting stronger every time someone died in the battle, whether it be one of his or Tahril's men. Malek leapt into the air, blade out behind him and smashed into the ground behind Tahril, sweeping his blade back cutting both of Tahril's legs. Tahril screamed in pain and staggered towards one of his buildings and almost made it when he suddenly felt a jerk and an immense pain in his chest. As he tried to endure this pain, a blade exploded out of his chest, the pain unbearable.

Malek pulled out his blade and let Tahril fall. Once Tahril hit the ground Malek turned him over with his foot and started conversing with him.

"You know what's funny Tahril?" asked Malek

"I'll bite, tell me" said Tahril, a mixture of hatred and pain in his voice

"Lord Asdrubael Vect ordered me to kill you" said Malek, with a smug grin on his face

"You lie" groaned Tahril

"I speak the truth" said Malek "I swear by Commorragh that Lord Vect ordered me to kill you"

Tahril stayed silent in shock that his own Supreme Archon, who had trusted him with this important mission, had thought of him as another bug he could just get rid of.

"Another hilarious thing is, that all who were loyal to my recently-deceased father are now dead"

"Bite me!" said Tahril angrily

"No" replied Malek

Malek lifted Tahril up with shadows, so he could let all of Tahril's followers see what had become of their leader. Tahril's followers, after seeing what had happened to him, started dropping their weapons in surrender, much to Tahril's annoyance.

"Black Heart Kabalites!" shouted Tahril "Do not surrender!"

"You're dead, we don't have to listen to you" shouted back a Sybarite

Malek lowered Tahril as those who came with Tahril that didn't join Malek were rounded up and were put inside the massive cages in the torture gardens until they could be of use or until it was time for their execution.

"Malekith Shaed Sythil" Tahril sneered

"Yes, Tahril?" asked Malek

"Family blood-spiller, goody-two shoes and filthy human-born" spat Tahril

These were the last words Tahril ever said as Malek ripped out his soul as a punishment for telling all those around him that he was a human-born Dark Eldar. Tahril's soul hovered above his body for a bit and was then sucked into Malek's Soul Trap whilst his body was to put on display on Malek's trophy rooms.

Malek ordered the execution of all those who belonged to the Kabal of The Black Heart, including those who had helped him. He did though, let all the Wyches, Hellions, Warp Beasts packs and Grumenael live, as they were not part of the Kabal of The Black Heart. Malek's Dracons re-opened the portal to Commorragh and who should waiting upon the Dias of Destruction, but Lord Vect himself.

"Malek, I assume that Tahril has escaped and that you have failed your mission" said Lord Vect

"On the contrary, I think you're wrong" said Malek, holding up Tahril's body for all to see "He did, however call me a human-born in public"

"I'll sort that out" said Lord Vect "You on the other hand need to watch out for assassins as the Arcanuli family will be sure to come after you"

"Nothing I can't handle" said Malek, grinning "I am now Commorragh's Dark Avatar of Khaine; it has been witnessed by all who were here at the time"

"Uh-huh, good job Malek" Vect joked "Once again you exceed my expectations and find yourself the bearer of a new power"

"Oh, you're too kind" said Malek

"I'm leaving for Commorragh now, it is now your responsibility to take the Kaurava System" said Lord Vect "How long do you need?"

"Enough time to get enough soldiers and the like and then I need to take out the Eldar stronghold in The Upper Wastes" explained Malek "Then this miserable system will be ours for the reaping"


	10. The Battle for The Upper Wastes

**A few weeks later….**

**Kaurava III, The Upper Wastes**

"Is everything prepared?" asked Farseer Caerys

"Yes Farseer, but-" said one of the Warlocks

"Yes?"

"Must we fight?"

"I share your confusion my sister but we must fight" explained Caerys

"Yes Farseer"

"Good, now prepare the soldiers"

After these words, the Warlocks dispersed all except for the one who questioned her earlier, who went with Caerys to a Falcon Tank. The pilot took them to a hilltop and they both got out, walking to the hilltop.

"Do you know the history of this place?" asked Caerys "Do you know why we call this place Es Il Tanil, what the Mon-keigh call The Upper Wastes?"

"We came here in a past age?" said the Warlock

"Correct, our ancestors came here and stopped the Necrons from waging death and destruction across the sector" explained Caerys "We defeated them here"

"So what is our battle strategy?" asked the Warlock

"We shall hide and strike at the same time" said Caerys "Whilst our enemy stumbles blindly and stabs at the shadows, we shall strike from ten different places at once"

"Are we to let this place of utmost importance fall to the enemy? I think not" continued Caerys "Kaurava was once ours and shall be ours once more"

Caerys finished talking to the Warlock and started to walk back to the Falcon, when the Warlock suddenly spoke up.

"Farseer, I almost forgot to ask" said the Warlock "Is there any news on Malanis?"

"I'm sorry, my sister but there hasn't been any news on Malanis" said Caerys sadly "I would have liked to have him plan our strategy with me"

Caerys walked back to the Falcon, got in and called over the Warlock. The Warlock ran over and got in the Falcon just as the pilot took off towards the base-camp.

**Meanwhile, at the entrance of The Upper Wastes….**

"Dark Eldar!" announced Malek "Today is the day where we defeat the Eldar and either drive them from this system or take them all back to Commorragh!"

"But Lord Sythil, the Avatar of Khaine will be used against us!" pointed out a Kabalite Warrior

"One; Don't call me Lord Sythil, call me Supreme Archon Sythil, I am not the Overlord of Commorragh" shouted Malek "Two; We have the Dark Avatar of Khaine; Me!"

"So join me in this last battle where we will wither perish under our misguided kin or they will perish under us!" finished Malek

Malek had carefully planned this speech and was proud of coming up with his finish. Malek pulled out his sword and shouted out a battle-cry, which was taken up by all of the denizens of Commorragh that were there. There was a massive Dark Eldar army with him that had taken weeks to create but the size of it was worth it, he wanted the Eldar to fall under an enemy greater in numbers that them. Malek decided it was time for the speech finisher and darkness exploded from his body, his eyes went a dark red and he started to change, some there thought he was turning into a Daemon. You could say that he was turning into a Daemon but not a full Daemon. The darkness retracted and he was no longer Supreme Archon Malek Sythil, at least until he changed back, he was now The Dark Avatar of Khaine.

Malek changed back into his regular form and led a portion of his army into the Wastes ,spotting the Eldar base camp not long after coming into the Wastes.

"There is their base camp. Destroy it!" ordered Malek

"Farseer, is it time?" came a voice

"Wait…. Now!" said another

At these words the base camp teleported to another location, annoying Malek.

"Aargh! Caerys!" shouted Malek "You'll regret that"

"Tahril?" inquired the voice which must have been Caerys' voice 'What happened to your voice?"

"Dead, this is Supreme Archon of The Kabal of Dark Souls, Malekith Shaed Sythil" announced Malek "I am angry now and I am faster and stronger that you, giving me the upper hand in our inevitable duel"

"Over-confidence is one of the many steps to defeat, dark kin" said Caerys

"Lecturing is one of the steps to annoyance, milksop kin" retorted Malek

Caerys stopped talking after that comment, tired of being told off by an _Eldrath Yinneas_.

"She's stopped talking, sir" said one of the Kabalite Warriors

"Aren't you a master of the obvious?" snapped Malek

The tortured slaves started making a base-camp in the place of the teleported Eldar base-camp and it was going well and the rest of the army that Malek brought was slowly turning up through the Halls of Blood and the Dark Foundries until Eldar Guardians, Howling Banshees, Fire Dragons, Dark Reapers and Warp Spiders kept turning up, making building rather difficult.

"I have had enough of these soldiers suddenly turning up" said Malek, angrily "Let us destroy their Webway Gate facilities and Warp Spider Aspect Portals"

Malek led half of the force that was with him at the time of the attack made by the Warp Spiders and the other Eldar units, towards their base of operations. After destroying many Webway Gates and other Eldar units and vehicles, they reached the Warp Spider facilities and such.

"Raze this place to the ground!" shouted Malek

"We need back-up!" shouted a Guardian into his communicator "I repeat, we need back-uaargh!"

The Guardian was picked up and killed by a Talos Pain Engine, which ripped him in half and threw both halves in different directions. Malek ducked in and out striking like a cobra, delivering his deadly venom to the Eldar. Eventually after much fighting, they destroyed that base.

"Farseer, the Warp Spider production facilities have been destroyed" announced the Warlock

"I see, their lives shall be remembered and their deaths avenged" said Caerys

"Oh, Warlock!" shouted Malek, in a sing-song voice "I'm sure you want to know of the current position of Lanik Malanis!"

"You know where he is?" asked the Warlock, confused "How did you know about my questions?"

"We have spies everywhere" said Malek "Sadly, they didn't find out what your battle strategy was going to be"

"My sister, do not listen to their false promises and lies!" warned Caerys

"Why would we make false promises?" asked Malek "Unlike the Black Heart Kabal and the Poisoned Tongue Kabal, The Kabal of Dark Souls do not need to make false promises"

"You lie to me" said the Warlock, stubbornly "Malanis went missing long ago and was presumed dead"

"I do not lie" said Malek, shaking his head 'Why don't you… ask him yourself?"

At these words Malek opened a cage and out tumbled a very hurt, dishevelled, scarred Malanis.

"Malanis?" said Malek "Someone here wants to talk to you"

Malanis raised his head slowly and winced in pain. He had been punished for his rebellion on Lacunae. He was shaved bald and numerous scars covered his head and much of his body that could be seen was scarred and covered in tattoos.

"Malanis?" shouted the Warlock

"C-Carina?" whispered Malanis 'I-is that you?"

"Yes!" said Carina "By the gods, I've missed you so"

"A-and I you"

"How hurt are you?"

"It hurts, I cannot say how much…but it hurts to breath" groaned Malanis "Every heartbeat is painful, every word mean pain, but if I'm the pain has gone…."

"Isn't this touching?" said Malek joyfully, hands rubbing together gleefully "It's too bad that this will be your last meeting"

Malek was getting tired of holding up Malanis, so he put him down. Malanis had little strength to do much except be on his knees.

"We shall win this battle, Dark Kin!"

"You might but you won't see dear old Malanis here ever again" said Malek, kneeling down to Malanis, putting his arm round his shoulder "You see, I prefer my enemies to be angry at me, then I can use my ever expanding tactical genius to come up with an ingenious plan"

"You have an enormous ego, you know that?" said Uoleth

"And your point is?" asked Malek

Uoleth stayed silent, afraid of angering his Archon.

"Exactly" said Malek, smugly 'Although it's an ego that doesn't show itself often"

"We are angry at you for all the death you've brought with you" said Carina

Malek laughed, pulling Malanis up so he was standing up with him.

"But just make you more angry" said Malek, driving his blade into Malanis' back

"NO!" screamed Carina

Malek pulled out his blade, letting Malanis fall into the dirt. Malanis started dragging himself away from Malek, fearful that he might hurt him before he died from that stab.

"Come on Malanis, you'll be okay" said Carina, hysterically panicking "Come on, you can make it"

"C-carina" whispered Malanis, rolling himself over so he could face the sky "My dear wife, I won't be okay"

"Don't say that! Of course you will!"

"I was just stabbed by a dark sword, a sword made from Dark Eldar metal and pure darkness. Wounds from them never heal"

"This one will!"

"I'm so sorry that I let myself be captured…" whispered Malanis "Then I could have died with you instead of dying alone in this stupid wasteland"

"This stupid wasteland happens to be a sacred site for the Ulthwe Eldar" snapped Caerys

"Farseer! He's dying! Let him say what he wants… my dear husband"

"Goodbye, Carina" muttered Malanis "I shall see you in the next life. Whatever you do, do not let yourself be captured by them and it would be very wise to heed my warning"

Malanis's head rolled back as he let out a breath and died.

"M-m-malanis" whispered Carina "Malekith! I'll kill you myself for this!"

"Carina! He's just trying to heighten your emotions and make you blind with rage and anger!"

"Oh really?" asked Malek "I'd like you see you kill the most accomplished Darker in the entire universe! Wanna see another one of my abilities? Watch this!"

At these words, Malek turned himself into The Dark Avatar of Khaine, stunning all Eldar who could see.

"I can't believe it… They did it" whispered Caerys

"Technically, I offered my blood to Khaine and he granted me the power of The Dark Avatar of Khaine to be used whenever I want!" shouted Malek, reverting back to his original form

"So, let us finish a war that was started long ago" said Caerys "How fitting, it's the light against the dark"

"You call yourselves the Light Eldar?" asked Malek "HA! That sounds ridiculous, stick with Craftworld Eldar, it sounds much better"

Caerys didn't reply to Malek's joking and the Dark Eldar then continued focusing on bringing his huge army to the wastes. Little did the Craftworld Eldar know that Lord Vect would grace the battlefield with his presence when the battle was near its' end.

Malek's slave's building was going well until the Eldar fighters started attacking them, forcing the army to take cover. The twin-linked Shuriken Catapults were very effective at killing soldiers.

"I do not particularly enjoy these Nightwing's being used against us" said Malek "Get rid of them"

Malek took half of the force that he had with him at the current time and ran a long distance before spotting the Nightwing production facilities.

"Onwards, Dark Eldar!" shouted Malek "Burn this place to the ground!"

At these words they charge and spilt much blood. The Scourges and Hellions dropped out of the sky, unleashing their deadly salvos upon the panicking Eldar. Malek ran forward, throwing haywire grenades at the buildings and vehicles that were there, forcing Nightwings to plummet to the ground. Malek soon ran out of the grenades and was challenged to a duel by a Warlock. Malek wordlessly accepted the challenge by diving straight at the Warlock, who in turn, spun out of the way and sliced his sword across Malek's foot. Such a move would usually put a normal Archon down to the ground; but Malek was no ordinary Archon, his senses had been heightened and his awareness expanded from all the pain and fear that was going around. Not only this but he was stronger, faster and more agile than any Dark Eldar. Malek skid one of his feet across the ground and jumped back at the Warlock, this time slicing off the Warlock's sword arm in one swift motion. The Warlock dropped to the ground, crying out in pain. Malek picked up the Warlock with his shadows and put a spear made from shadows straight through him. When Malek looked up, much of the Support Portals had been burnt and destroyed and many Eldar and Nightwings were down. Blood covered the ground and it stained the weapons of the Dark Eldar.

"Farseer, they have destroyed the Nightwing production facilities" reported Carina "But we still have the Phoenix Squadron"

"I see, the deaths of our fellow Craftworlders shall be remembered" said Caerys, sadly "I assume that the Phoenix Squadron pilots are skilled?"

"Farseer, they are no ordinary pilots"

"Very well then"

As Malek returned to the base of operations, he found it under attack from the entrance they had used. They swiftly killed the attackers and explored the area for any small bases or Aspect Portals

"Archon I have found something!" shouted Uoleth

"What is it?" asked Malek "Ah, a Webway Gate"

"They must have this entire area covered with them"

"Archon, we've found a Webway Gate!" someone shouted

"Destroy all Webway Gates you find!" ordered Malek "Do not attempt to enter them!"

Malek's second order however was ignored by one particularly foolish and young Dark Eldar Kabalite Warrior who entered the gate and was thrown out again, riddled with various wounds, cuts and bullet holes and was rather dead.

Malek returned back to his camp, where his forces continued to grow until he reached the peak of its number. He then took the army and attacked the location of the teleported Eldar base. When they got there, they ravaged the place, burning it and killing all who were there.

"Archon, we did it!" exclaimed a Kabalite Warrior "We know control this system!"

"Don't celebrate yet" said Malek

"Why not, Supreme Archon?" asked the warrior

"It was too easy" replied Malek "And where was Caerys and that fool of a Warlock?"

"Supreme Archon!" shouted one of his High Archons, Serelia "We've detected a hidden Eldar base!"

"Ah, so this one was a trick to exhaust us" said Malek "Well, I hope they know that we are nowhere near exhausted and we are still hungry for more bloodshed"

Malek explored the area and found a path that could have led them to the newly-found base, had it not been for the large rocky wall. Malek, the Scourges, the Hellions and all the soldiers on Raiders and Venoms could easily get over this wall but there was something wrong with this wall, it seemed rather…..fake. Malek threw a dark bolt at the wall and the wall crackled with energy. _Aha, it's a wall made from eldritch energy and illusions _Malek said in his head. Malek got three Venoms to go over the wall to scout out the area. As they were flying over the wall, all three were shot down; no doubt their Craftworld cousins were that foolish enough to leave these walls unprotected.

"How do you think we're going to get over, unharmed?" asked Serelia "We need a pla-"

"Already working on it" interrupted Malek "I'm sensing a large a large amount of energy coming from one source a little way off, not far from where the Nightwing camp was"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Serelia "Let's go!"

"I'm just concocting a plan for what happens after we disable the turrets and what happens when we disable the walls"

"Can you concoct on the way?"

"I suppose so"

"Then let's go"

Serelia led a small force to the source of the energy, a large power generator that crackled with energy.

"This is producing a lot of energy at a really fast rate" said Serelia

"Nothing new to me" said Malek "Right, I've got our plan...or two…or three"

"Are you done, Malek?" asked Serelia

Malek nodded and Serelia and the soldiers she brought with her commenced firing. After what appeared to be only a matter of seconds, the generator was destroyed and exploded in a light that was the same colour of the Webway.

"My lord, we sent over a few Raiders and they've got over the wall safely!" reported another Archon over the communicator

"Good, wait for us, I'll be right over" said Malek

"You're going over?" asked Serelia

"You're coming too" answered Malek "You're my best fear spreader"

"Let me guess, you want me go over the wall with you and some others" said Serelia "And then you want me to put on my cloak and hood and pull out my scythes"

"That's the idea" said Malek

"Have you any use for me other than that?"

"In a situation other than this, yes but right now I need you to do this"

"Fine"

Malek and the others walked over to the wall, watching a small group of soldiers go over the wall on a Raider, Scourges and Hellions following. Malek and Serelia refused to get onto a Raider, turning into shadows and they flew over the wall. Once on the other side, Malek and his men prepared for a fight and Serelia donned her hood and pulled out her scythes.

"When you don that hood and fight alongside us" started Malek "It makes it look like death itself has turned against the enemy"

'You always say that" replied Serelia

Malek dismissed this comment with a small grin and they all advanced towards another wall.

"Uoleth, have you located that illusion generator?" asked Malek into his communicator

"We've located it and we're heading towards it now" answered Uoleth "It will, however take some time to destroy the one on your side"

"I see" said Malek "Well, if it's any consolation, if you destroy it, you can destroy another one which will lead me and my group into the last camp where the generator operating the wall that cuts us off from the real Eldar base of operations will be"

"Thank you sir"

Malek and his group waited for some time until they saw the wall in front of them start to flicker and fade. It looked like Uoleth and his group had done their job. Malek and his group slowly advanced through the fading wall and into enemy territory. Malek decided he would use nothing but Darking to destroy this base, whilst the enemy would be paralysed with fear, the source of the fear would be Serelia herself. When they spotted the camp, the group charged for it, weapons brandished and ready to spill blood. Serelia leaped straight into the middle of the enemy camp, who were startled to see this. Serelia slowly rose up, scythes in hand, she was going to have such fun with this.


	11. The Last Battle

**Meanwhile, at the Eldar base…**

Caerys looked mournfully out at the battlefield, littered with the bodies of both Craftworlders and Commorites. She had hoped that the Dark Eldar would have given up halfway through this battle, but these ones were more determined to win this battle. Inside the walls of this base, the elite of the elite Eldar units and vehicles were preparing themselves for the battle that was to come. The pilots were checking their vehicles; the weapons were clean and other things like that, the soldiers were polishing and sharpening their weapons and practising for the last battle. Caerys ordered all her Warlocks to practise their psychic abilities and their fighting skills so the Dark Eldar would lose many in this fight. She watched as The Avatar of Khaine strode across the training grounds, practising for his battle against The Dark Avatar of Khaine. She knew that all the Webway Gates that weren't in this base, had been destroyed. There would most likely be no escape from the fate that the gods had intended for them.

"Farseer, everyone is prepared" reported Carina

"Good"

"It's so quiet" said Carina "I have never experienced any battle like this"

"It's the calm before the storm" said Caerys "The Dark Eldar have their entire army here and I can feel the presence of their Overlord, Asdrubael Vect"

"Do you think that we shall win, Farseer?"

"What I think is of no concern, it's what you think" said Caerys "Do you think that we shall triumph this day?"

"To be honest Farseer, I do not think that at all" said Carina, grimly "I know that this day, we shall either fall or be taken away by them"

"You could always escape through the Webway Gates when things go wrong"

"Thanks for the advice but no" said Carina "My fate is here, along with all those who have and all who will perish"

"So you are saying you would rather die than live?"

"Yes" replied Carina "My duty is as a soldier of Craftworld Ulthwe and I will not dishonour that duty. I will die to defend the Craftworld"

"And my fate shall be what?"

"If you escape through the Webway, I do not blame you. Your duty is to guide and advise the Craftworld"

"Spoken like a true soldier, Carina" said Caerys "I, like my predecessor Farseer Taldeer, will not run and hide from my fate. I will fight and I will die in these wastes"

"Are you sure, Farseer?"

"I am positive"

"Farseer!" shouted Warlock Arcanis "The wall that was protecting us has been shut down!"

"So it begins…."said Caerys "Carina, get everyone's attention"

"Everyone!" shouted Carina "Farseer Caerys has something to say!"

"My friends, today is a day where many of us will perish, some of us here, some in the Dark City. Some of you will escape into the Webway and return to Craftworld Ulthwe. Those of you, who do this, please tell every one of our deeds and remember us the way we died; fighting for the Craftworld. Those of you who stay, remember that when you fight them, remember that it is not your fault that they have fallen far into the depths of depravity, remember that what has happened to them is their fault and theirs alone. When you fight, fight with the honour and pride that you have, being a defender of our race!"

At these words, Caerys raised her Shining Spear and all those in the crowd followed suit, raising their weapons to the air, screaming their war-cries. The crowd soon dispersed into their positions after this. Some of those in the crowd started singing songs and poems about Eldar victory and the gods, some prayed to the gods, some were giving out hugs to those who would accept them, some Eldar were even standing on the top of a cliff, shouting out insults, curses and making witty comments to the Dark Eldar who were slowly approaching.

"I can see that your soldiers are in a fine spirit" said Carina

"Our soldiers, Carina for I am putting you on my Seer Council" said Caerys, putting her hand on Carina's shoulder "This army is now also yours to command"

"Farseer, I cannot thank you enough" said Carina, who has evidently cry with joy from inside her helmet

"For starters, you can get changed into a Seer Council uniform"

"Yes Farseer, I'll be out before our dark cousins get here" said Carina, bowing slightly leaving towards the Webway Assembly

"You promoted her then?" asked Arcanis "It's well enough, you know have a full Seer Council; Me, her and some others"

"Yes" replied Caerys "So our fallen kin are nearing then?"

"Let 'em come" said Arcanis, drawing his sword-staff and swinging it around in some manner

"You are confident then?"

"Oh yes, even though I know we'll probably lose this battle, I'm confident that I'll kill quite a few of those nasty bastards"

Caerys chuckled, in a situation like this; Arcanis could always cheer everyone up.

"It's funny, you and me, we've been quite a pair" said Arcanis "We've been in so many scrapes that I've lost count of how many times we've gotten out of them virtually unharmed"

"Yes it is" replied Caerys "It's sad that our victory streak has come to an end such as this, it seems like we've gotten out of much tougher problems than this but in our hearts, we both know that that isn't true"

"Our dynamic duo is ending in this life; Craftworld Ulthwe will mourn its loss of so many Eldar today. In the announcements, I'm sure that they will mention the loss of The Farseer and The Warlock duo. I'll bet that many will refuse to believe that The Farseer and The Warlock duo has been defeated"

"You're right, Arcanis" said Caerys, looking out at the approaching Dark Eldar army "Look at them, scrabbling for pain and souls just to sustain their own. Can no one help them?"

"Farseer, don't tell me you feel sorry for them"

"I can't help it, they've fallen far. Are they too far to be redeemed?"

"Caerys, you and I both know that they can't be saved, they caused the destruction of the Eldar race as a whole because they kept filling out their own selfish needs. Now the Eldar race is in ruins and it's their entire fault. From one whole race, we've gone to Exodite Eldar, Harlequins and Death Jesters who will join any race that says they have a thing for the laughing god, the Craftworld Eldar who narrowly survived the Fall and even then, many Craftworlds were destroyed in the birth of Slannesh and last you have the Dark Eldar, who have unknowingly traded a horrible but quick death for an eternity of hunger for pain, fear and the souls of others"

"You're right, Arcanis. They can't be saved"

"Farseer!" shouted Carina, who was wearing her Seer Council robes and carrying her sword-staff

"You look good in that Carina" commented Arcanis

"Why thank you" said Carina, smiling as she tucked in her blonde hair so it wouldn't get stuck as she put her helmet on

"Are you ready for our last battle?" asked Arcanis

"I'm ready" answered Carina, as she donned her helmet

"Then let 'em come!" shouted Arcanis "Send 'em to me!"

Arcanis, Carina and Caerys down the hill, standing in front of their troops

"Remember, soldiers I'll always be in front of you!" shouted Caerys, her Seer Council gathering by her side "For Ulthwe!"

"FOR ULTHWE!" shouted the rest of the army

The Dark Eldar rounded the corner after they had shouted the cheer. Malek on foot, at its head, beside him, Serelia and Lord Vect on his Dias and the rest of the army behind them

"Your trick will not work on us, Sythil" shouted Caerys "Death does not join any race!"

"So, you're smarter than those who were guarding the illusion generators" shouted back Malek "I would say that you should surrender but frankly, I can't miss an opportunity like this!"

"We are not afraid! If we die, we die for the Craftworlds!"

"We'll see about that!' shouted Malek "Dark Eldar, charge!"

At these words the entire army charged at the Eldar, who stayed completely still. The Phoenix Squadron dropped out of the clouds and descended upon the charging Dark Eldar, slaying them in their hundreds. Beams of darkness came from the Ravagers, Raiders, Kabalite Warriors and Razorwing Jetfighters, their Dark Lances downing the Nightwings, one by one.

"Farseer, we can't keep this up!" shouted Phoenix Squadron's leader through the communicator

"I see you've done well Phoenix Squadron" replied Caerys as she watched the Nightwings go down

"Sorry" said Phoenix Squadron's leader as his fighter was hit and it went hurtling towards the ground

With the last of the Nightwings gone, all that the Eldar had which was effective against aircraft were the Fire Dragons and the Fire Prisms and maybe some other units. When the Dark Eldar were not a far distance from the Eldar, both sides opened fire. On both sides, warriors fell, unable to withstand the force of the Eldar's organically grown weapons and the Dark Eldar's slave-made weapons. When the Dark Eldar reached the Eldar, a ranged battle turned to a close combat melee battle. Vect was upon his Dias, its guns firing, Serelia was on the ground, her scythes ripping through the enemy, but where was Malek? Caerys kept asking herself that question as she swung her Shining Spear through the Dark Eldar. She watched as Arcanis combined his sword-staff skills and psychic power skills into one form of fighting, Carina was ducking and diving out of her attacker's blows, twisting and spinning until she found a weak spot where she plunged her blade into her attacker. She leapt into the air, jumping over an Incubi Klaivex, stabbing him with the end of her spear when she hit the ground. She watched as the Fire Dragons kept up a steady stream of fire at the old Dias of Destruction, the new one still in construction, hoping that they would fell Lord Vect. Their hopes, however were dashed as Lord Vect stood up and put out his hand, a purple light glowing in his hand. The Dark Eldar operating the Dark Lance, swung it too his far right, a pure beam of Dark Matter shooting out from it as he swung it to his left, instantly killing all the Fire Dragons.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Vect "That new ability seems to cause even more death than anticipated"

"Asdrubael!" shouted Caerys "That ability of yours is powered by forbidden energies, isn't it?"

"Clever guess, my little friend"

"Do not address me like you know me, Vect!"

"Then shall we get to know each other?"

"Not yet!" shouted Caerys, who at these words leapt off to a group of Wyches

Malek watched the battle unfold below him, the Eldar were pitifully putting up a decent stand. He watched as The Avatar of Khaine swung his blade back and forth, creating a bloody path of destruction. Malek recognised some familiar faces in the crowd; Archon Atherakhia Ro'karn of the Fire Breathers, of the Kabal of the Black Heart and was once to be married to Tahril but the engagement had been broken as she rebelled against him, calling him "an arrogant, spoilt, pompous Dark Eldar who think everyone loves him". Malek chuckled to himself; he had liked her attitude towards him. She was easy to spot, fighting with her Venom Blade and her Wych Knife, driving a Guardian to his knees; pulling out her gun, an energy gun that was not made by the Dark Eldar, she put it to the Guardian's face, slowly pulling the trigger, the Guardians head, exploding in the normal gory fashion, the body, being thrown back. He looked around the battlefield for anyone else whom he recognised, spotting Lady Kaelis Cali of the Night Slashers of the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. She was a nice girl, and a good looking one at that. She fought with her Huskblade and splinter pistol, combining the two styles of fighting into deadly results, for the enemy anyway. He had always felt some pull towards her, it was like every time he saw her smile, he felt at ease and that was a regular thing as they were both on Lord Vect's council. He watched her carve her way through the enemy, impressed at her fighting skills. As he surveyed the battle, he caught sight of an Archon from the Black Heart, fighting his way to Lord Vect. Malek decided to leave his suspicions alone for the moment, turning on his communicator to the massive force of Voidraven Bombers waiting for his orders.

"Voidravens, time to go" Malek said into his communicator "Remember release your Void mines at the Avatar of Khaine, the one who hits him will be paid one million souls"

"Yeeehaaaaa!" was the response Malek got

Malek heard the whine of fifty Voidravens heading towards the Avatar, releasing their Void mines at him. The Eldar below scattered quickly but the Avatar was not quick enough, being bombarded by the missiles that contained a single cell of pure dark matter. The missiles made contact with the ground, some before the Avatar, and some behind the Avatar, hitting the Eldar and some were just hitting the ground around the Avatar. Then one missile, with the name of its owner marked on it, flew towards the Avatar, hitting him. It was as if time had slowed down, as an energy sphere grew around the Avatar and the dark matter was released, filling the sphere with the darkness. Both armies stopped to watch the event, some in shock, some in pure horror and other in pure joy; this battle was turning into the favour of the Druchii. As the sphere retracted, everyone could see the Avatar had turned to stone and was crumbling away into dust. Malek let out a loud cheer, which was followed up by the rest of the Dark Eldar. After a few moments, fighting resumed as normal.

"Carndis!" screamed Caerys, she could not believe it; a mighty warrior such as Carndis had fallen in such a bad way

"Farseer, I know he was a good friend to you but you need to let him go!" Carina shouted, holding Caerys back

Caerys slumped to the ground, crying. Carina and Arcanis jumped in front of her, defending her from the Druchii as they advanced towards the Webway Gates, slowly but noticeably. Caerys got back up and ordered everyone to regroup back at the buildings.

Malek surveyed he sights and reported back to Lord Vect that nothing was wrong, all was going to plan. He saw that Archon again, this time, rapidly approaching Lord Vect. Knowing there wasn't enough time to warn Vect of the incoming attack, Malek proceeded to his second plan; jump.

Malek leapt off the cliff, arms by his sides, speeding towards both The Dias of Destruction and the ground. This isn't going to get me there; I'll hit the ground before I even get close to Vect. Malek concentrated his dark energy and used his power to form two large, dragon-like wings. Malek flew down to Vect, noting that Serelia, Atherakhia and Kaelis had all noticed the figure advancing towards Vect's Dias. The four of them bearing down on the Dias, Kaelis and Malek got there at the same time, their blades at the throat of the Archon, whose blade was out and his Splinter Pistol aimed at Lord Vect. Serelia and Atherakhia leapt up behind the Archon, their weapons drawn as well, Vect exclaiming and was completely flabbergasted at what was going on, ranting and raving on about the rules about the Dias. Malek and Kaelis couldn't really care less about them standing on the Dias; they had just saved his life.

"Now I wonder who we have here?" asked Kaelis "Would you know, Malek?"

"I haven't the foggiest, my dear" Malek replied

"A would-be assassin?" teased Serelia

"Aww, the wittle baby didn't get to kill the Supweme Overword, awww" said Atherakhia in a babyish voice, clearly mocking the Archon

"Do not think that your first escape from me can in anyway help you, Atherakhia" said the Archon, in a sort of metallic, almost robotic voice

"That voice….it can't be!" said Atherakhia, putting her free hand over her mouth

"It's impossible, you're dead, soulless!" Malek exclaimed

"Yet I came back, too stubborn to die" said the Archon, wrenching off his helmet, revealing himself; Tahril

"How did you come back?" shouted Kaelis "I saw you at Malek's hands and I saw you die!"

"I have never failed a kill like that Tahril, you have no soul and you're just being with ninety percent of yourself machinery to keep you alive without a soul" Malek spat

"A detective as always, Malek" replied Tahril 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kill Vect"

Tahril leapt over them and punched Vect off his Dias, Vect's guards reacting fast for Incubi. The Incubi swung their weapons back and forth trying to either eviscerate Tahril or behead him. Tahril jumped up, the guards hitting and killing each other in a way that would be comical if the situation weren't so serious. Tahril picked up Vect; The Sceptre of The Dark City on the ground and out of reach, Tahril put his sword to Vect's throat.

"Why?" Vect asked simply "Why Tahril?"

"Because you ordered my execution" Tahril's words full of anger and hatred "One of your most trusted Archons! You promised me the place of advisor but you let Sythil take it! Why?"

"Because he showed much more potential that you, you would make a blunder of things, whilst he would do things smoothly and exceed my expectations" replied Vect, calmly "He showed the potential at the age of seven, you kept sucking up to me until you were over two thousand"

"I hate you, with all my bio-mechanical heart" Tahril spat

Tahril dropped Vect and raised his blade above his head, ready for the killing blow. Before Tahril could bring it down, Malek and Kaelis attacked him from behind; Kaelis smashing her hilt into the back of Tahril's head and Malek dislocating Tahril's sword arm. Serelia and Atherakhia leading the soldiers to victory.

"Caerys! You've got to go!" shouted Carina "We can hold them of until you escape!"

"Carina, I told you I'm stay-" replied Caerys

"I don't care! Arcanis and I will hold them, you need to go back to Ulthwe and lead our people to a better future!"

"Carina, I will not leave you!"

"Farseer, please, do this for me" said Carina, pleading in her unseen eyes

"Very well Carina" Caerys succumbed "Arcanis, Carina, I will say this; you have been the best seers and the best warriors that I have ever had the privilege of knowing and commanding. It has been an honour fighting with you"

"Thank you Farseer, we'll accompany you to the Gate" said Arcanis

As they ran towards the Gate's, being used for the fleeing soldiers, they saw the Webway Assembly being destroyed and they also saw the fight between Tahril and Kaelis and Malek. They saw Tahril being thrown into a wall by shadows and Kaelis slashing Tahril's thigh with her sword. When they reached the gate, Caerys looked back at the utter carnage that was taking place; Eldar that were fleeing either being captured or killed in horrific ways.

"Malek!" Kaelis shouted "Incoming!"

"Thank you my dear!" replied Malek, as he whipped Tahril back into the same wall as before

"Malek finish him" shouted Kaelis as Tahril struggled to get up

"This time for good!" shouted Malek, as he lunged at Tahril, running him through with the dark sword

Tahril's body started crackling with electricity as his systems started to repair themselves from the blow but Malek had had enough of Tahril's pathetic existence. Malek summoned spears of shadow and pierced Tahril with them, lifting him up into the air. Malek poured all his energy into this one last move as he ripped Tahril apart, in a storm of blood, flesh and mechanical parts. Malek collapsed to the ground, unsure if this had been enough to stop Tahril. He became dimly aware of rapidly approaching footsteps and Kaelis kneeling beside him, taking him in her arms.

"K-kaelis" whispered Malek

"Yes, I'm here" replied Kaelis "It's going be okay"

"Have-have I done it?"

"You did it" said Kaelis, happily "You defeated him this time"

"Tell me, a-are we winning?"

"We've already won, Malek" said Kaelis

"Your eyes" whispered Malek, frowning "Their glistening with tears is something wrong?"

"You might be dying" replied Kaelis "The energy you put into that final move was enough to kill you, I'd be losing a close friend"

"And someone who thinks positively of you"

"Huh?"

"Listen Kaelis, I think you have the potential to be a High Lady of the Obsidian Rose Kabal or even better; A Supreme Archoness"

"Malek, I will always be Lady Cali"

"To me you are beautiful"

Kaelis was stunned. She didn't think of herself as beautiful, just pretty in a way. The shock of Malek's words stopped her from saying something back, she knew that she had strong feelings towards him, she had fallen for him long ago, this young boy who had risen in power through strategy and pure darkness but he was also not pure evil either; she knew he was a human-born for a long time and she couldn't be one to judge him about that, she was a human-born as well.

"Malek?" whispered Kaelis "Did you really just say that?"

"Of course I did, Kaelis" answered Malek, smiling "I've wanted to say that for a long time"

"Malek, I've wanted to say this for a long time and it can't wait so-"

"Don't say it" interjected Malek, who got up slightly, his lip meeting hers

He could sense her surprise; his powers gave him the ability to read the emotions of those in contact with him when he chose to. He had fallen for this girl a long time ago and he had fallen hard, every time that he was with her, he felt in a way nervous. If Vect heard of this, he would be either surprised or just disappointed that a Supreme Archon like him could fall in love with Lady Kaelis.

"We came here long, long ago" said Caerys, looking out at the battlefield "We did battle with our deathless foes the Necrons and won. This day….we have lost. If they swarm again like locusts here, some other must stop them. For we shall be gone"

At these words, Caerys ran into the Gate, transporting her back to Craftworld Ulthwe. Arcanis and Carina then destroyed the gate so their Fallen kin couldn't get any easy access to the Craftworld. Arcanis and Carina turned around and saw thousands of Dark Eldar racing towards them. Carina even spotted Malek and Kaelis kissing each other.

"Well, Carina, this is it" said Arcanis, grimly

"It's been an honour fighting and dying alongside you, Arcanis"

"Same, Carina"

"Arcanis, before we engage in the last fight of our lives, tell me your first name"

"I've never told anyone this; My first name is Aether"

"It's a nice name"

Aether Arcanis and Carina Malanis enveloped in a hug as a goodbye.

"See you in the next world, Aether"

"When we get killed, I'll race you to the Shrine?"

"You're on!" laughed Carina "Lanik, I'll be with you soon"

"Come on, you pus-filled sores!" shouted Aether "I wanted a challenge and this is what you give me?"

"Let's go Aether!"

"For Craftworld Ulthwe and for Farseer Caerys!" they shouted in unison as they charged into the rapidly approaching Druchii

For what seemed like an age, Malek and Kaelis continued their passion. By Khaine, she was beautiful, the way she smiled, the way she looked. Shiamesh, he wanted this to last forever.

"Well well, what have we here?" asked a voice, overflowing with smugness

Malek and Kaelis, surprised at this sudden question, sprung apart, staring at each other. They glared at Serelia and Atherakhia, whose grins were so smug; they put the memory of Tahril to shame.

"While we go off leading the small number of soldiers from the Black Heart Kabal and your contingent of troops, Kaelis, to victory, you two were back here kissing each other?"

"Well, Malek defeated Tahril and ripped him apart, the energy Malek put into it was fatal and I thought Malek was dying but thankfully he's not dying and then there's the conversation we had and-"

Serelia put her hand up to stop Kaelis from spoiling the story.

"Why don't we talk about this at the Victory Dinner?" asked Atherakhia "Lord Vect has invited all the Archons, Sybarites, Klaivex's, Hekatrix's, Beastmaster's, Succubi, Ladies, Haemonculi and the like to dine with him. Malek would naturally be going as his advisor and since we saved his life, we get extra special treatment. We will all need to wear our best armour and will need our best weapons as there will be sports and entertainment happening as well.

"Farseer Caerys?" asked Malek

"Escaped to Ulthwe" replied Serelia

"Ah, I was kind of hoping she'd escape"

"Why Malek? Asked Serelia

"I'd love to go up against her in another campaign, she's a brilliant strategist"

"Well, we should all be going back to Commorragh, the warriors and such are going to take care of pillaging this system"

"Shall we?" Malek asked

"By all means" answered Kaelis

Malek go up and offered to pull her up. Kaelis accepted the hand and the four of them returned to Commorragh.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Kiontail!" Malek called

"Yes, sir?" asked his butler

"Which one should I wear?" asked Malek "The Midnight Black one, the one sporting our Kabal colours or the armour I wore on the day I overthrew my father?"

"It is not my decision, my lord, but if you want to impress Lady Cali, I'd wear The Midnight Black" answered the butler, as he started walking out of the room

"Kiontail, wait" said Malek "Are you married?"

"No sir"

"Were you at any point?"

"Yes, a beautiful girl from the Severed Kabal"

"What?" Malek asked in disbelief "What happened?"

"She left with those who were banished"

"Did she want to?"

"No sir, she hated the idea of leaving me but there wasn't time for her to change Kabals, she was taken from me"

"I'm sorry, Kiontail"

"It's alright sir, I miss her to the point of heart wrenching but I know the last words we said to each other were both the same"

"What did you both say?"

"I'll come for you and when I find you, we can be happy once more"

"Well, what do you think?" asked Malek as he stepped out from behind the screen

"Absolutely stunning sire, I presume you and Miss Carnum have your entrance planned?"

"Yes it is and thanks for the compliment"

"It's nothing sir" said Kiontail as he left the room

"Malek teleported to his Weapon chambers and picked out his best Soul Trap, his best Splinter Pistol, best Blast Pistol and his finest, shiniest blade; Avaunulin. Getting his servants to put his cape on for him, he heard a knock at his door; it was Serelia. She looked amazing.

"We are ready?" Serelia inquired

"All is prepared" answered Malek

"Good, every Archon from a different Kabal that's been invited has their own entrance"

"Ours shall be spectacular, one that Vect shall not easily forget"

"Shall we go then?"

"I'll race there?"

"You're on, Malek!"

Malek and Serelia ran for their Razorwings and leapt into them, both wanting to get there first.

At Lord Vect's palace, there was an army of guards, checking all those who were entering for the dinner for their identification. Vect looked out at the gathering crowd of Archons and Ladies and the like, all coming to dine with him. Vect had given those he chose a specific invitation to show upon entrance. The invitation could only be touched by the intended recipient, thus lowering the chance of an attempted assassination. He watched the personal transporters and jetfighters landing, their owners getting out, wearing exquisite dresses and armour.

"Lord Vect, it is time to present yourself" said one of his handmaidens

"Right, give me my Obsidian Orbs" ordered Vect

"Here my Lord" said the servant, taking his advanced soul-tech and kneeling before him, presenting it to him

"Give me the Sceptre of The Dark City" Vect ordered

"Yes, my liege" replied the handmaiden, presenting the ornate sceptre of office to him

Upon taking these he advanced towards the dining hall, his servants attaching his cape as he walked and doing some last minute cleaning of him and his armour. Vect walked into the dining hall and looked around. He had invited the Supreme and High Archons of each Kabal, as well as Ladies and others.

"Silence!" barked Vect, the crowd, silencing themselves "Before we do the introductions of the Kabals, we must make a tribute to Commorragh"

At these words, all in the hall took out their swords and cut themselves on the wrist, the blood dripping out onto the floor. Once they had finished, Vect gestured for them to sit down and for wine to be served.

"Let the introductions begin!" shouted Vect

First went the Slashed Eye Kabal, their swords whistling through the air as they moved their blades about very fast. Second went the Dying Sun and Fallen Moon Kabals, the twin brothers doing a spectacular performance. Then the Bleaksoul Brethren, showing their shark-like teeth and doing demonstrations on how tough their teeth were. The Poisoned Tongue Kabal went next, Lady Aurelia Malys, dressed in a dark blue and a dark green dress as well as armour. They showed the effects of their poisonous words and their trickery on slaves and others. Next the Wraithkind Kabal, looking like ghosts as they slowly moved about, their domain clearly had an effect on their bodily constitution. The Lords of the Iron Thorn went next, showing off their Supreme Lord and his Thorn Crown and doing some fancy things. The Kabal of The Obsidian Rose went next, showing themselves with roses in their hair, then ripping them out and covered them with blood. The Black Heart Kabal had their turn, doing a rather fancy drama, of the Rise of Vect. Many other Kabals showed introduced themselves and finally last but certainly not least:

"The Kabal of Dark Souls!" announced Vect

The whole room stayed quiet, as nothing happened

"Malek!" Vect shouted "Show yourself!"

At these words, the entire room turned black, an unnatural black. The guards remained where they were, despite being shouted at by many of those at the table. The table and the guests and Vect were still as visible as if it were a sunny day. Very slowly hooded figures walked out of the blackness, all of them had scythes. In front of Vect, floated a large being, covered in a black ragged cloak, a large hood covering its head. The being slowly reached its hand up to its head and pulled of the hood. At this point in time, the entire room was shaking with fear; the beings could smell the fear dripping off of them. Underneath the hood of the floating creature was a skull, it's hand the hands of a skeleton.

"Asdrubael, your time has come" the monstrosity said huskily

"You cannot take me!" shouted Vect, very afraid

The being moved back off to the end of the table and there was an explosion of blackness. When the darkness cleared, everyone could see that is Archons etc. of the Kabal of Dark Souls, but there was a monster standing in front of them; The Dark Avatar of Khaine. Those at the table, breathed as sigh of relief, death hadn't come for them. Malek reverted back to his normal form, those at the table clapped fast and loudly, it had been an amazing introduction to a rather young Kabal. Malek and those from his Kabal dispersed. Malek walked down to Lord Vect's seat and sat beside him, as was the tradition. For the act of saving his life, he brought Serelia Atherakhia and Kaelis to him as well, Kaelis and Malek sitting next to each other and Atherakhia and Serelia opposite them.

"Let the feast begin!" ordered Vect and at these words servants brought out golden platters with exotic food on them. Malek and his three friends started dining on the hearts of captured leaders and Vect was sipping the blood of an Eldar Autarch.

"My Lord, are the other special guests going to arrive soon?" Malek inquired

"They are just outside now" replied Vect

Very soon after that, some very famous Dark Eldar figures walked in; Lelith Hesperax, Yctria the Flayer Queen, Steel Fang, Helica Venomkiss, Drazhar Master of Blades, Lady Aurelia Malys was there too of course, Urien Rakarth, surprisingly Duke Traevelliath Sliscus came too. Urien sat next to Kaelis, who tried to distance herself from the disgusting looking creature but couldn't get very far. Malek offered to swap seats with her so she wouldn't be that close to him. She responded with a kiss on Malek's cheek, making go a little red, sending Serelia and Atherakhia into a fit of giggles and Vect started chuckling profusely. Malek shot them all an icy glare that quickly shut them up, although Serelia and Atherakhia kept failing to stifle their giggles, because Kaelis had gone a bit red as well.

"Ah, Malek my friend" rasped Urien in a hideous voice "How do you fare?"

"Very well, Urien" Malek answered simply, he couldn't make a negative comment to him, Urien had personally brought Malek back to life, starting with a very cut up Malek, who had leapt right into a huge squad of Howling Banshees. Malek decided to change the seating arrangement. Drazhar sat next to Serelia and Lord Vect to act as his bodyguard, Lelith next to Atherakhia, Urien next to Lelith, Duke Sliscus next to Malek, Helica was next to Kaelis, Lady Malys next to Urien and Steel Fang next to Duke Sliscus.

"Malek! I'm surprised to see you as a Supreme Archon!" said the Duke "Did your father meet and unfortunate accident?"

"He met Avaunulin" replied Malek pulling out his sword slightly

"Ah, so you wiped out the Kabal of The Rending Talon?"

"Yes, I'm now the Supreme Archon of the Kabal of Dark Souls and hopefully, I'll have a Supreme Lady with me as well" said Malek, keeping his voce down for the second part of the sentence

"Ah, spill it, who's the lucky girl?" asked Traevelliath "Is she a Miss Carnum perhaps?"

"No, I thought me and her laughed and shut down those rumours" said Malek, frowning

"Some think you were lying"

"Oh well, the lucky girl is sitting next to me"

Sliscus looked around Malek, to see Kaelis and Helica exchanging gossip and the like.

"Hm, nice taste Malek" said Sliscus looking back at Malek, grinning like a maniac "Ask her soon"

"Thank you for the encouragement" said Malek with a lopsided smile

"Well, I'm going to dig in to my dinner"

As Sliscus called for a servant Malek turned back to his friends and sighed. He started eating and looked around; there were many Dark Eldar who were swapping stories, jokes as the sound of laughter could be obviously heard. Malek turned back to Serelia who was giving Atherakhia a small lesson about Darking. He felt a little annoyed as she was breaking one of the laws of her Kabal but he let it go; Atherakhia was his good friend and she wouldn't be a naturally talented Darker, the ability to become an accomplished and famous Darker meant you had to find out if you had the skill or not. Then you would have to start raining at any age beneath one thousand. Malek had started when he was one hundred and twenty and it took him one thousand years to master all the Darking the forbidden books could give him; he was still growing in power by the day.

'Serelia, you're not doing it right; it's flick your hand to the right not the left" said Malek, surprising Serelia

"M-Malek!" stammered Serelia "I-I-I'm sorry, I'm breaking one of our codes"

""It's alright, she can learn but she'll have to transfer to our Kabal to learn anything other than a simple dark energy blast"

"Really?" asked Atherakhia "You'd take me into your Kabal?"

"Why of course, I'm it's Supreme Archon, aren't I?"

"Will you take Kaelis as a Supreme Archoness or as a Supreme Lady?"

Malek turned red at that comment. Before he could say anything back to her, Vect called out for the main course. When the food was put on the plates and the wine was served, Malek stood up glass in hand.

"I would like to take this anything but exciting moment to get us to raise our glasses to Lord Vect"

Everyone stood up, glasses raised, Urien with eight glasses and Yranque, at sitting with the other Dark Souls Archon etc. had four.

"To Lord Asdrubael Vect and to Commorragh!" announced Malek

"To Asdrubael!" repeated the crowd, raising their glasses and drinking the Dark Eldar wine.

Vect stood up and raised his glass as well.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank all who played their part in the Kaurava campaign" Vect started "I would, though, especially like to thank Malekith Shaed Sythil, who wrested the Campaign from the hands of that fool Tahril"

"To Malek" shouted the guests, raising their glasses once again

As everyone sat down, Vect announced it was time for the entertainment to begin. There were duels between the Archons etc. There were games, performances by the Harlequin troupe's, showing their audience with stories of Vect's rise, The Fall, The banishment of Sathonyx and a new drama; the story of Malek overthrowing his father and other tales, there were many other entertainments as well.

A few hours later, the guests were standing around, engaging in conversation. He was looking for Kaelis so he could speak to her without interruption. He found Atherakhia and Serelia who were discussing on the topic of their many suitors, Atherakhia telling Serelia the infamous tale of what happened between her and Tahril.

"Excuse me for interrupting the story about you and Tahril that I've heard over am million times, but have you seen Kaelis?"

"Oh, she's on the balcony" answered Atherakhia

As Malek walked past them, he swore he could sense them stifling their giggles and snickers. He found Kaelis leaning on the rail, her brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. He sighed and inhaled a loud breath; this was it. He exhaled and changed the aspect of his hair so he'd look nice. Once doing this, he walked over to Kaelis, stopping next to her.

"Hey" started Malek

"Oh, hey" she replied

"You look beautiful in that dress and armour, you hair as well"

"You think so?"

"I do"

"You look handsome in the Midnight Black Armour and your hair looks amazing"

Malek smiled, he was leading up to his proposition. He looked out at the city and sighed.

"It looks amazing doesn't it? The view" asked Malek

"It does actually, despite the fact that the view s of a city that's streets run with blood"

Malek chuckled, she had a nice sense of humour this girl.

"Kaelis, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"That it's time for me to choose a Supreme Archoness….or Supreme Lady"

"Oh, I hope you choose wisely" replied Kaelis, looking back out at the city

"And I have chosen that woman"

"What is she like?"

"She's beautiful, funny, sweet, amazing, skilled in battle and she's standing next to me"

"Malek?" she asked out of pure disbelief

"Lady Kaelis Cali, will you marry me?" he said, taking her hand, kneeling in front of her

"I-I don't know what to say" she replied, the happiness inside rising

"I hope you do, because soon we'll be discovered by Vect, Atherakhia, Serelia, Malys or someone else"

"Malekith Shaed Sythil, I will marry you" she answered, smiling so happily

Malek got up and their embraced. They took their heads of each other's shoulders and they leant towards each other, their lips meeting.

"Okay, are we all ready?" asked Serelia "Good, Lord Vect you'll need to invoke your blessing upon them"

"What do I look like, an Adepta Sororitas Confessor?" asked Vect sarcastically

"I'm not going to answer that"

"Hmmm" was all Vect could manage

"Quick turn the lights off!" whispered Atherakhia

Once everyone was hidden, the lights were switched off and everyone simply waited. Serelia watched Malek and Kaelis enter the room, Malek's arm around Kaelis. She watched their initial shock and confusement at the darkness. Serelia scraped her scythe on the ground, signalling the surprise. Everyone jumped up and shouted out a hearty "Congratulations!" save Drazhar, who standing in a corner, with his arms crossed, giving Malek thumbs up.

Malek and Kaelis entered the crowd and started shaking hands and giving hugs to the guests. Malek spotted Sliscus, advancing towards Malek, who threw his arms around Malek, enveloping him in a tight hug. Malek hugged back until he told Traevelliath that he was cutting off his air supply, making him let go. Malek gasped for air and kept thanking people. When the party was over people filed out going back to their Kabal territories. Malek, Kaelis, Atherakhia and Serelia stayed behind for a few reasons; Vect had asked them to so he could personally thank them for saving his life, give Malek, all the area and belongings that belonged to Tahril and to give Malek and Kaelis his blessing.

Once Vect had walked back inside, the four turned to each other in silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, Atherakhia and I'll convince Vect to let you join my Kabal so you can learn Darking" said Malek

"Thank you Malek"

"Kaelis, as of now, you are no longer Lady Cali of the Kabal of The Obsidian Rose, you are now The Supreme Lady of The Kabal of Dark Souls"

"Supreme Archoness" she corrected him

Serelia and Atherakhia left to go back to their homes, whilst Malek and Kaelis went back to Malek's palace. Kaelis had arrived at the dinner on a Raider that had other Obsidian Rose Archons on it as well. When they got to Malek's palace, they discussed where things would be put and Malek used his powers to re-arrange some furniture. When it became late, they went to bed; it is traditional that the more powerful of the couple plays as the host for the fiancé. Before Malek fell asleep, he felt calm, like the internal pain inside him had calmed. _Ah _he thought _That must happen when you fall in love._

Well, that took a long time to write. Firstly I would like to thank Dawn of War Soulstorm for inspiring me, Games-Workshop for creating The Dark Eldar and a whole lot of other things that made this story come to life.

I would like to thank my family and friends who stood beside me in times of hardship, bladi bladi bla. Some of the characters in this story are based on real people. For example, Malek has some of the attributes that I have. Some characters are based of my friends and some characters like Tahril share the attitudes of people I know and people I wish I didn't know.

Many of these things are made up, so don't go hater on me about stuff that doesn't happen and stuff that doesn't exist, I'm using it to write a story. Now, I know I couldn't have done it without my friends and family and I couldn't have done it without their support and I'm really thankful that some were there so I could incorporate them into this story.

Disclaimer- I do not own most of the stuff I've written about

The Warhammer 40k franchise belongs to Games-Workshop

Dawn of War Soulstorm belongs to Relic Entertainment

Malek looked into the mirror and frowned.

"Atherakhia, come over here!"

"Yes Malek?"

"Don't you find something strange about this mirror?"

"Malek, we don't have time to wonder about our appearances right now, we have to find the way out of here"

Malek turned back to the mirror and kept frowning at his reflection. His hair was never black with red streaks in it and his armour wasn't sporting the colours of an independent Dark Eldar. He turned back to Atherakhia, following her down the alleyway. They emerged out of the alleyway into an empty street. They looked around, spotting a poster with someone's face on it, Atherakhia advancing towards it.

"Malek, you'd better have a look at this"

"What is it?"

"It-it's you"

Malek walked over to her and looked at the poster, gasping. It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. But it was, for on the wall was a poster, announcing a reward a five million souls, for the crimes of breaking the laws of Commorragh and assassinating Lord Asdrubael Vect; Malekith Shaed Sythil

Another story about Malekith Sythil, begins anew!


End file.
